


[HP][SBSS] 微光

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, soulmate, 灵魂伴侣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 灵魂伴侣au，可以感知到对方的激烈的情绪和身体变化HE
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 18





	1. 上部 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> 上部+下部1-4 写于18年  
> 5开始 写于20年

倘若有一点点光——即使微弱如将熄的烛火，黑暗中的人也会奋不顾身地抓住。

一

他们都别无选择。西弗勒斯·斯内普尽量避免与布莱克同处一室，每当看到布莱克的脸、又或者看不到，仅仅是感知到布莱克的存在，他都觉得胸中有一个逐渐涨大的气泡，那里面全是最极端的情绪，爱，恨，什么都有。他被情绪煎熬，阴冷与炽热连番来袭，想要颤抖，却尽力克制，像病入膏肓，还怕让人知道。  
他们坐在格里莫广场12号里，晚饭时间，胃里只塞满了对波特的担忧。波特刚刚在麻瓜街道上被摄魂怪袭击，为自保使用了魔咒，在当前局势下，魔法部绝不会善罢甘休。火盆里积的灰有半掌深，火苗将阴晴不定的影子投在每个人脸上，邓布利多安排好人手与时间，他的头发与胡子在阴暗的房间内闪闪发亮。凤凰社。斯内普抿着嘴环视四周，食死徒会议也多半选在这种老宅子内，阴暗，活的坟墓，里面填满了故主荣光化作的灰尘，与一股挥之不去的诡异腐烂味道。时间的味道。当然了，哪一边都无法让他心情愉快。不过他同样清楚，做正确的事情，不需要轻松愉快。  
散会后，邓布利多过来，嘱咐斯内普在食死徒那边小心打探这件事，哈利·波特有能力在摄魂怪袭击下自保，邓布利多也能使波特继续上学。但最糟的消息是摄魂怪已经投靠伏地魔，虽然两个人都心知肚明那是迟早的事情。  
莫丽·韦斯莱开始做晚餐，斯内普无意留下，他与邓布利多一同缓步离开房间。卢平与布莱克坐在门的旁边，而卢平正在劝慰布莱克，“……哈利的守护神咒练得很好……”  
“我知道。”布莱克回复，邓布利多路过，轻轻拍了拍布莱克的肩膀，他没有抬头看意欲离开的两个人，斯内普从他身边走过去，“哈利的守护神咒现在比我的好多了。”  
斯内普在门外猛吸了一口气，邓布利多停下脚步，用眼神询问。斯内普摆了摆手，情绪仍在他身体里不安地搅动着，又不仅仅是他自己的——还有布莱克的。

那原是句俏皮话。布莱克的伶牙俐齿在学生时代十分出名，斯内普的刻薄在当时无法与之抗衡，常常被气得满面通红。时至今日，他仍然记得几个词汇，印象最深的就是“鼻涕精”。其他的都化作了愤怒和仇恨，沉积在心中。但命运不会让事情这样容易，比如斯内普并不认为布莱克应该在阿兹卡班度过十二年，他才三十四岁，冤狱却占了三分之一；再比如，他们是该死的灵魂伴侣，能感受到对方的情绪。据说灵魂伴侣一方死亡后，另一方会极度痛苦，斯内普在格里莫广场12号的门外台阶上幻影移形，想那痛苦是否能与错误的人做灵魂伴侣的痛苦相提并论。

他第一次与其他人提及灵魂伴侣，是在九岁那年，他第一次与莉莉·伊万斯搭上话之后。他裹着肥大的衣服，像街边的灰鸽子一样，摇摆不定地走进屋。他妈妈当时在煮晚餐，用麻瓜的方式。炖菜的味道把斯内普引到厨房，他妈妈靠着煤气炉，面无表情地搅了搅锅里的炖菜。  
“妈妈，”西弗勒斯问，“巫师如何分辨灵魂伴侣呢？”  
他妈妈瞥他一眼，回过头，将煤气炉的火焰拧小了一点，“你不知道吗？”她漫不经心，“书上没有写吗？”  
“没有。”  
西弗勒斯没有去麻瓜小学，他不喜欢那里，觉得麻瓜庸俗无趣，但平时又没什么小孩愿意与他玩。他打小就窝在家里看妈妈的咒语书，那都是她从普林斯家带回来的。普林斯家不允许她继承遗产，但她将自己所有的书都拿走了。斯内普从中学会了无数咒语，他太期待十一岁去霍格沃茨——离开家，拥有魔杖，身边的同龄人全都是巫师，而不是像现在这样，整天在街道上游荡，家中无比压抑。  
他妈妈将锅盖好，“伸出手。”  
西弗勒斯照做，他将肥大的外衣和衬衫向上捋了捋，露出了自己的手。  
“像这样。”他妈妈握住了他的手，手心温热，“巫师们在第一次见面时总会握手，麻瓜们握手只是表示友好，但巫师们还会握手来认出灵魂伴侣。当你握住她的手，一切就不同了。”她松开了手，“我没办法解释，总之当你遇到她时，就会感觉到……魔法会在你们之间流动。”  
楼上传来酒瓶摔裂声，老斯内普醒了，一连串辱骂紧跟着响起。斯内普夫人轻蔑地笑了一下，“啊，你爸爸醒了。”  
西弗勒斯咬住嘴唇，用力到嘴唇发白。“妈妈，”他试图镇定自若，“为什么？”  
“什么？”  
“爸爸是你的灵魂伴侣吗？”西弗勒斯问，他的手攥成拳头，老斯内普仍然在楼上骂他们两个，他脑子里最丰富的就是脏话。  
他妈妈仰起脸，下巴勾出一个刻薄的弧度，“哦，他才不是。”  
西弗勒斯松了口气——要是灵魂伴侣也会像他父母这样，那生活毫无期盼。但他仍然疑惑，“那你为什么嫁给父亲？”  
“因为……巫师的灵魂伴侣未必会是巫师，而我的……她死了。至于你父亲，男人在恋爱时总爱说花言巧语。”她没有看西弗勒斯，而是将炉火关掉了，“我当时很痛苦。”她突然说，然后关掉了煤气。  
西弗勒斯帮他妈妈将炖菜端到桌上。此后，他再也没有问过这个问题。

二

西里斯·布莱克还挺喜欢麻瓜的。不像整日研究炼金术和魔咒的巫师，麻瓜们总有些令人称奇的好点子，例如摩托车。年轻的时候，詹姆与他没少捉弄麻瓜——麻瓜们对魔法一无所知。他们经常什么都不知道，例如灵魂伴侣，在麻瓜眼里，这就是个笑话……很长一段时间内，布莱克也这么认为的。  
西里斯觉得那很荒谬。巫师们都相信自己有灵魂伴侣，因为那写在儿童的睡前故事书上，写在历史书里，写在报纸的讣告中。巫师们对此坚信不疑，见面就都神秘兮兮，伸出手，表面上是展示友好，心里期盼的却是另一回事。拥有灵魂伴侣又怎样呢？像他父母，近亲结婚？又不是所有的灵魂伴侣都能与对方结婚，尤其在血统至上的布莱克家。对于当时的西里斯·布莱克而言，“灵魂伴侣”的关系是种累赘。他从不期望这个。布莱克家的环境强迫孩子迅速成长，要么疯狂，要么扼杀所有希望，行将就木地活下去。  
他六岁的时候就跟弟弟雷古勒斯·布莱克谈论过这个问题。当时他们坐在窗台上，在黑暗中，没有开灯，门锁紧了，确保没有谁会闯进来。西里斯手里捏着一袋牛奶硬糖。也许布莱克家对麻瓜评价极低，但在布莱克兄弟这里，糖果是个例外。  
雷古勒斯伸手拿出一颗糖果，剥开糖纸，将硬糖咬得咔嚓响，“……我很少想这些事情。”他皱起脸，“你呢，西里斯？”  
西里斯大笑，“天啊，雷古，我是这里你唯一信任的人，在家里。”他拍了下弟弟的腿，“别担心，我从来不告诉爸爸妈妈。”  
“好吧，我想想……”雷古勒斯叹了口气，他才五岁，这声叹息令他显得格外老成，“我希望她是纯血统。”  
“啊，最好还要年龄相仿？”  
雷古勒斯点点头，西里斯无趣地咂咂嘴，“这太无聊了，我又没问你未来的婚约对象。”  
“可她必须是纯血统。”  
“为什么？”  
“你知道的！要不然会很难办……”  
西里斯的声调陡然变高，“你们可以私奔啊——”他从窗台上跳下来，房间是深绿色的，没有灯光，与窗外的近黑的蓝色融在一起，黑漆漆的，西里斯就在黑暗中走来走去，“不行，雷古勒斯，不行。”他深吸一口气，“我们不能就这样，一直被父母摆布……我们可以离开家！”  
雷古勒斯摇了摇头，看起来早已习惯哥哥的这番说辞，“好吧，西里斯，到那时再说。”他像是硬生生吞下了叹息，“到你了，你觉得你的灵魂伴侣是什么样子？”  
“我不想要有灵魂伴侣。”西里斯叉腰，站在房间中间，“灵魂伴侣又没什么用，我就想要自由，灵魂伴侣……”他把攥在手里的小袋子向上一抛，落回手掌时，糖果撞击发出闷声，“我想自由自在的，不想有人约束我。”  
雷古勒斯也跳下来，走到西里斯旁边，冷不丁地挠了挠他的腰眼，“我看，你连我这个弟弟都不想有！”  
他们俩笑着闹成一团。

不过随着年龄增长，西里斯·布莱克倒是越来越坚定这个想法。他不想有灵魂伴侣。唯一冲击他的事情是二年级时，詹姆·波特发现莉莉·伊万斯是他的灵魂伴侣。当时他们正在图书馆内查阅狼人的资料——波特就一路小跑进图书馆，兴奋得满面红光，“你知道吗！”他在桌上锤了一下，“就是她！莉莉！她是我的灵魂伴侣！”  
那是一个昼夜交替的时候，白昼已尽，天际仍残存一道红光，布莱克当时被好友的激动感染，一边真心实意祝福他，一边想自己的灵魂伴侣会是什么样子。  
不过，毕竟不是谁都有波特的好运气。

三

西里斯靠在地窖尽头的教室门口。他从来都不喜欢地窖，这里太斯莱特林了，阴冷，严肃，从未有阳光照射过，常年只有墙壁上的火把提供照明，但这也无法烘干石墙渗出的水迹。西里斯打了个寒噤，他总觉得将有什么危险的事情发生，手里转着自己的魔杖。  
这里是鼻涕精的地盘。斯拉格霍恩是肯定不会提供场地帮助斯内普的，后者做的魔药全都违规，而有求必应室又没有那么安全和便捷，因此斯内普在这里偷偷搭了个属于他自己的魔药间，西里斯确定斯内普还在这里尝试过黑魔法，雷古勒斯说斯内普对他的小团体吹嘘过这里，说在这里创造了不少咒语。也全凭雷古勒斯，西里斯才能找到这里。教室门口被施了保护咒语，西里斯进不去，只能在外面等。

他其实是来道歉的。  
尖叫屋棚之后，莱姆斯气到大半个月没有理西里斯，而前几天第一次与西里斯说话，还是要求西里斯必须对斯内普道歉，否则，莱姆斯绝不会原谅西里斯。莱姆斯的原话现在还在西里斯脑子里响着，“无论你是否有意，西里斯，你都差点害死一个人——而我会是主犯，你是从犯。你明知道……我可能会杀了斯内普，却还去怂恿他。我希望你能去道歉，因为我相信我的朋友，西里斯·布莱克，是一个勇于承担、知错能改的格兰芬多。”  
所以西里斯现在站在这里。他这件事的确做错了。即使西里斯在心里更想让莱姆斯揍他一顿，而不是对鼻涕精说道歉。

有急促的脚步声由远及近，西里斯停止转动魔杖。斯内普从走廊拐角出现，脸色蜡黄，眼神阴沉，他原本走得很急，但看到西里斯明显让他吓了一跳。还没等西里斯说什么，一道咒语立刻打向了西里斯。  
西里斯不耐烦地放出铁甲咒，“我是来道歉的。”他尽力不让自己听起来太咬牙切齿。  
“你？”斯内普冷哼，“不可一世的西里斯·布莱克？道歉？我相信你塞满芨芨草的巨怪大脑里根本没有这个词。”  
斯内普脸色灰黄，他的手有点发抖，愤怒或者恐惧，但这只让西里斯烦躁地抽了口气，“听着，我真的是来道歉的，我不该让你身处险境，即使那是你自找的——”  
“让我抓住了你们的把柄，不是吗?”斯内普缓步走近，像是来收陷阱的猎人，魔杖稳稳对着西里斯，几乎怼上西里斯的鼻子，“原话奉还，这也是你自找的——”  
西里斯迅速闪过斯内普魔杖尖甩出的魔咒的光，他们距离太近了，而西里斯在体能上对斯内普有碾压优势，他直接伸手抢斯内普的魔杖，碰到了斯内普的手——  
但完全出乎意料、恐怕梅林都没能想到的事情发生了，电光火石间，电流窜过脊椎，世界在那个瞬间后都变得不同，西里斯瞪大眼睛，那一刻被无限拉长，塞满了震惊、安静、火把的燃烧声，在其中他听到另一个心跳声，渐渐、渐渐与他自己的叠在一起。惊愕，迅速消失的喜悦，厌恶，恨，双倍的，全都压上了西里斯的心脏。他低头看斯内普，那张灰黄色的脸上涌起愤怒的红晕，但黑色眼睛中同样充满惊诧。他猛地推开了西里斯，转身就跑。  
  
梅林的四角内裤啊。西里斯站在原地，瞪着斯内普匆忙消失的背影。  
他想咒骂，或者大笑。

四  
  
“我们必须商定一个协议。”西弗勒斯强调。  
他们现在正躲在二楼的一间空教室里，并在房间里施了足够多的咒语，确保没有人或幽灵能窥探他们的谈话。房间里很空，也很暗，西弗勒斯坐在第一排的桌子上，布莱克靠着讲桌，唯一一盏灯放在讲桌上，西弗勒斯正面对着布莱克，所以他能够看清布莱克表情中写了多少厌恶，也能感受到。  
唯一公平的是，布莱克也知道自己的厌恶。他们胃里都仿佛有蛇在爬。  
  
西弗勒斯不知道自己如何度过的这一周。  
他曾经全心期待灵魂伴侣……生活在郁郁灰影中的人，总希望能抓住一缕微光，借此麻痹悲惨命运。但现在他恨这一切。恨曾经的自己，恨布莱克，恨灵魂伴侣，恨所有的巫师，恨命运。梅林根本不在乎他狗屎一样的人生，还重重踩了一脚。  
他这周都没怎么上课，没日没夜地在图书馆里查找书籍，还写信拜托卢修斯帮忙找书。但一切都是无用功，他把头埋到书里，都是无用功。除了死亡，没有其他办法能割断灵魂伴侣之间的关系。  
  
夜风变着调的嘲讽，布莱克皱起眉，“——我倒宁可死亡。”  
“请便，我非常高兴你能做这个决定。只是在你自杀之前，先立下协议，你和我都必须遵守。第一，不向任何人提及灵魂伴侣……你没有告诉其他人吧？”  
“没有，你要我怎么跟他们说？”  
西弗勒斯都能想到那群格兰芬多的反应，他内心冷笑一声，继续说，“第二，控制住情绪。我对格兰芬多式的愚蠢激情毫无兴趣，烦请你有生之年都不要让我感受到。”  
布莱克走过来。他本来就比西弗勒斯高，现在西弗勒斯又坐在桌子上，布莱克在高处，以一种捉摸不定的眼神看着西弗勒斯，“你的情绪比我极端多了。”  
“可惜我们都没有选择。”  
西弗勒斯说，他直视着布莱克，心里的恨和怒越烧越旺。他看着布莱克，这个在所有灵魂伴侣的选择中最糟糕的那个。如何终止错误？没有选择。没有选择。出身低贱贫苦可以拼搏，可以让野心填满沟壑。但是灵魂伴侣？除非死亡。  
“我猜到你在想什么了。”布莱克轻声说。他们的距离越来越近，背着灯光，西弗勒斯只能看到布莱克的鼻梁和俊朗的面部轮廓。可西弗勒斯不是满怀春心的少女；现在他心里只有杀意。  
“如果你现在和我感觉相同——你是不是后悔当初波特把我拉回来了？杀人犯？”  
  
在西弗勒斯出手防御前，愤怒首先在内部击中他，轰的大脑无法运转；然后是一个无杖魔咒击中胸口。等他反应过来时，他已经仰躺在第二排的桌子上，第一排的桌椅都被魔咒打得东倒西歪。恨意刀子般在胸膛里来回割着，西弗勒斯扶着桌子站起来，看到布莱克的胸口剧烈起伏，手紧攥成拳。  
“我警告你——”  
“怎么？你不是早就想杀了我吗？”西弗勒斯压下自己的恐惧，拔出魔杖，“来啊，看看到底谁会死。”  
布莱克始终没有拔出魔杖，他深呼吸，“我答应过邓布利多——协议里加一条，禁止挑衅对方。”  
说完他转身就走，摔门时毫不顾虑这声巨响会引来费尔奇。西弗勒斯将灯熄灭，在黑暗中听自己心如擂鼓。

五

接下来的几天，西里斯都没有睡好。  
他很少有睡眠问题，于是失眠变得陌生又煎熬。他整晚整晚睡不着觉，白天也浑浑噩噩，失去活力，连恶作剧都没什么兴趣。唯一值得高兴的事情，是莱姆斯终于愿意与他说话了；这让劫盗组内部也放松下来。詹姆想要去三把扫帚喝几杯黄油啤酒，但看到失眠的西里斯这么痛苦，只好下课后就回到格兰芬多塔楼。不过这几天，莉莉也总会同时间出现在公共休息室，西里斯看着莉莉和詹姆的互动，想到了斯内普。  
现在斯内普整天躲着他们；或者说，躲着西里斯。他们有些共同的课，斯内普会坐在最前面或者最后面，身旁总会有其他的斯莱特林。偶尔他们会在教室或者大堂视线相交，即使隔着足够远的距离和足够多的人，灵魂伴侣之间的连结也像黑夜中的闪电那样清晰，惊讶和厌恶同时击中他们。幸好他们的对视都短暂又隐蔽，无人发现。  
西里斯唯一在这短暂对视中得到的消息，就是睡不好觉的不止他一个人。西弗勒斯脸色蜡黄，眼底的青黑几乎和黑色瞳孔连在一起。第一次看到时西里斯差点笑出来，这稍微安抚了他悲惨的现况。这换来了斯内普的一记瞪视，但精神疲惫的人，就连凶狠都失去力度。

上周四之后，他们制定的漏洞百出、毫无束缚力的协议，似乎真的发挥了作用。也许只是心理安慰，但西里斯确实感受不到太多情绪了，他也没有再挑衅斯内普。他们两个肯定会对灵魂伴侣的事情守口如瓶。但现在又有了新的问题——失眠；甚至是在劫盗组久违的夜巡之后，回到寝室的大家都纷纷进入沉睡，西里斯却清醒着，在黑暗中睁着眼，听时间在詹姆的手表上“嗒，嗒”地走着。这问题一定要解决。西里斯掀开棉被，他没有换衣服，而是从床头柜上拿起活点地图，赤脚离开寝室。  
借着休息室的火光，西里斯看到西弗勒斯·斯内普的脚印缩在那间地窖教室里。于是他记住巡逻的教师的路线，卷好地图，用嘴叼着，在走廊里变成黑狗，在黑暗的掩护下，悄无声息地跑向地窖。

阿尼马格斯形态看到的世界与人形看到的不太相同，思维模式也不同。西里斯现在缺觉，大脑不正常的亢奋，精神恍惚，他跑得很快，像是幽灵在飘。月光落在他鼻头，像化作实体的雾。很快他就跑到了那条熟悉又厌恶的走廊里，他闻到浓烈的草药味道，这让他稍微清醒了一点，变回人形，赤脚走到教室门口。  
“开门，斯内普！”西里斯用力敲门，“我知道你在里面！”  
“停！你想吵得费尔奇过来吗！”西弗勒斯在门内说，十分暴躁，“你来干什么！不准来挑衅我！”  
西里斯哼一声，“你害得我睡不着。”他理直气壮，“我们不应该尽可能少得影响对方吗？”  
斯内普没说话，西里斯头抵着门，他人类的鼻子现在能闻到门那端的草药味了，这让他的头开始疼起来，“开门斯内普……我知道你可以解决这个问题。”  
门开了，西弗勒斯警戒地举着魔杖，教室内的草药味道更浓，西里斯头疼得更厉害，他都没去理会西弗勒斯的敌意，只是往里走，四处打量着，“……你有无梦魔药吗？”  
“我只有，非常、非常、强力的那一种。”西弗勒斯关上门，转过身时仍然满怀戒心地抓着门把手。  
西里斯才没有管，他困得不行，又在头疼，根本没办法思考，看到一张空椅子就坐下了。“能给我拿一瓶吗？不管这玩意对你起不起作用……听起来肯定会对我起作用。”  
“为什么？”西弗勒斯抱臂，明显拒绝，“为什么我要把我酿造的独家魔药给你？”  
西里斯太困了，他靠着椅背，“因为我在晚上光着脚跑来找你？”他混沌地问，“因为我困到没办法思考？甚至连魔杖都没带？”头疼让西里斯捂住了脸，“梅林啊，我的头好疼……给我点什么让我睡着好吗？起因一定是该死的灵魂伴侣……”  
“可以——”  
“感谢梅林啊斯内普我再也不叫你鼻涕精了——”  
“我还有其他条件。”

六

按照西弗勒斯的构想，这段对话的走向会是布莱克问什么条件，然后他回答，最后布莱克像看神经病一样看着自己，摔门离开。或者是西弗勒斯不合时宜的残酷幽默感此时显露，说他想要布莱克的命。不过，西弗勒斯想，现在这个处境，他们两个之间死掉一个，事情都会轻松太多；西弗勒斯觉得自己可能是熬夜太多，他现在更想让自己死掉。  
结果，布莱克只是在椅子上摇摇欲坠，他没有说话，看着西弗勒斯，等着要求，眼睛里都是红血丝。未完成的魔药在坩埚里咕哝，火焰光线柔和。西弗勒斯再次抓住门把手，期望冰冷的金属能让他清醒一点。  
他终于说了出来：“我想感受一下连结。”

“哦。”布莱克只是看起来有些困惑，好像这句话直接穿过了他疲惫的脑子，什么也没剩下。“我以为——”他比划了一下，又放下了手，“只有第一次接触会有感觉。”  
“你对灵魂伴侣一无所知吗？”西弗勒斯反问，“连结完全建立要持续半个小时。”  
“因为我从没想过这类事情——那你上次怎么不说？”  
“……当时你像一个失智的大龄儿童直接冲出了房间，虽然你一直都是。”  
“哦。”布莱克揉脸，“哦。好吧。”他打了个哈欠，伸出右手，“记得把魔药给我。”

西弗勒斯召唤来另一张椅子，坐在布莱克旁边。布莱克闭着眼睛像在打盹，头发凌乱，睡衣最上面的三颗扣子都解开着，手和脚都冻得发红。西弗勒斯强迫自己只关注布莱克的手。他握住布莱克的手，像是握住一块铁。他自己的手也像是铁，而冷的电流在他们的躯体之间窜动，像是要用造物的力量将这两块毫不相干的铁块融在一起。西弗勒斯仿佛在地窖中听到风雷声——他瞪大眼睛，然后一切淡去，另一个心跳声在他耳边逐渐显现，与血流撞击鼓膜的频率相同。他们的心脏跳得都很快。这一次比上一次更清晰。冰冷的电流已经温和，变成热水，而西弗勒斯正向深处走去。那多么像一个拥抱——多么像他曾经理解的那样，无论性格和家庭，无论世界多么残酷，在道路尽头，总有一个人无条件地爱自己。多么美好。西弗勒斯深吸了口气，鼻尖发酸。他想这都是因为他缺少睡眠，缺少太多睡眠，否则怎么会向西里斯·布莱克这种人乞求垂怜。而命运为什么要将他推到这步境地，让他在荆棘路中走向万丈悬崖？

“你还好吗？”布莱克问，他看起来若有所思。  
突然西弗勒斯醒过来，他甩开了布莱克的手，“我去给你拿魔药，然后你别再来烦我。”  
他急忙走到堆放成品魔药的桌子旁，并且为刚才的失态感到窘迫和愤怒。无梦魔药都堆在桌子的最角落。西弗勒斯从中挑了瓶最强效的，暗自希望这会让布莱克睡过头。  
接过魔药的布莱克站在门口，翻来覆去地看了看瓶子，最后还是出声发问，“用量是多少？”  
“我以为那很明显。”  
“斯内普，我不会给你留使坏的机会……谁知道我喝了一口睡着后，明天还能不能爬起床？”  
“……一汤匙。”  
“谢谢。”布莱克拉开门，西弗勒斯想起了他们之前的对话，“等一下，”他叫住布莱克，“你说你从来没想过‘灵魂伴侣’这类事情？但你明明出身于布莱克家——”  
布莱克嗤笑，西弗勒斯从连结感受到更阴暗的情绪在其中翻滚。“因为那对我而言毫无用处。”布莱克把玩着魔药瓶，漫不经心，“有几个布莱克能像纳西莎那样幸运？即使我非常讨厌卢修斯·马尔福，但纳西莎太幸运了，因为马尔福既是纯血，又与布莱克家地位相当。她嫁给了她爱的人。贝拉特里克斯嫁到了莱斯特兰奇家，她从来都看不起她丈夫。而安多米达嫁给了自己的灵魂伴侣，代价是被家族除名……很快，明年，我的父母就要带我拜访每一个拥有女儿的英国纯血家族……你能想象吗？而他们还认为这是宽容，允许我‘自由’挑选。这多好笑啊。”布莱克说，“在一个没有自由的地方谈论自由。”  
“……你可以走了。”沉默后，西弗勒斯说，“滚吧。我希望再也不会看见你。”  
布莱克打开了门。  
“……对不起。”关门前他留下最后一句。西弗勒斯靠住墙壁。黑夜从未如此漫长。

七

等西弗勒斯从他的魔药中回过神时，已经下午一点多了，他四处翻了翻，发现食物早就吃光了。他只好离开地窖，前去厨房。城堡中空空荡荡，这周是霍格莫德周，除了低年级，整个城堡的人都去了霍格莫德；而低年级周末宁可在城堡外闲逛，也不愿回来。这正合西弗勒斯心意，他穿行于无人的走廊，格外自在，可正他在厨房前挠那只梨时，西里斯·布莱克出现了。  
他们对视一眼，西弗勒斯就撇开目光。这很尴尬。布莱克明显同样为食物而来，头发有点乱，校服长袍随意披着，像是刚刚睡醒。西弗勒斯按下对布莱克不羁外表的攻击。这是不明智的，他不能做先打破协约的人。  
厨房门口的肖像打开了，西弗勒斯没有进去，他扶着画框。食物的香气从里面飘出，勾起饥饿在他体内翻滚，但西弗勒斯想的却是离开——这样就能避免再次与布莱克共处一室。他现在不知道如何面对布莱克；前天凌晨的对话始终盘桓在西弗勒斯的脑海里，竟然让他一时无法继续憎恨布莱克。瞧吧，他们两个……他们不过都是命运的玩偶，除了继续上演这啼笑皆非的故事，还能有什么选择？  
咒骂命运是无能者的做法，西弗勒斯提醒自己，而且你仍然有许多理由去恨布莱克。  
“斯内普。”布莱克出声，“你再不进去，家养小精灵们就要急到将你抬进去了。”  
西弗勒斯拉开画框，“你先。”

家养小精灵将他们簇拥进厨房，西弗勒斯小心地与布莱克保持距离。他们被领到壁炉旁的一张空的方桌，家养小精灵们很快端上热茶和饼干，布莱克颇为礼貌地请求了一只烤鸡；而在家养小精灵地再三恳求下，西弗勒斯才要两个牛肉馅饼。  
西弗勒斯将椅子拉到壁炉旁，搓了搓手，背对着布莱克。他有些冷，通宵之后他常常感觉寒冷。现在靠着壁炉才让他感觉好些。缺少睡眠对身体的伤害显而易见，但西弗勒斯想做的事情太多，时间永远不够；现在，他思考的事情又多了一件，就是正坐在他身后、心情平静的布莱克。布莱克大概睡得很好，并且没有挑衅西弗勒斯。他们开始假装无视对方，即使这不可能。  
很快，一个叫多丽丝的小精灵将他们的饮食端过来。西弗勒斯将自己的盘子放到腿上，继续背对着布莱克。种种原因下，他与布莱克的确暂时停止争吵，可是西弗勒斯警告自己，布莱克仍算他的仇敌，而非朋友。他现在做不到与仇敌同桌吃饭。  
看来布莱克也清楚这点；他没再理会西弗勒斯。他们之间陷入某种沉默，布莱克甚至没有一次让刀叉摩擦瓷盘，发出尖锐的噪音。家养小精灵在他们四周忙碌，收拾，打扫，准备晚餐。壁炉和馅饼让西弗勒斯的手指暖和起来。他靠住椅背，只能感受到连结另一端传来的平静。  
这平静也在西弗勒斯身体里流淌。他没有回头，将空盘子放回方桌上，动作稍响。他的手抖了一下。一个声音突然在西弗勒斯脑海里大吵大嚷：西里斯·布莱克根本不在乎谁是他的灵魂伴侣。这就解释了一切，为什么布莱克说他从未想过灵魂伴侣，为什么他这么快就接受了事实——他的灵魂伴侣是一个他仇恨的人，为什么布莱克要道歉。因为布莱克不在乎。他不在乎。苦涩蔓延开来，西弗勒斯揉了揉眉心，他曾经期盼、甚至视作救赎的存在，布莱克从未上心。  
他僵在椅子里。那就让错误停止。他盯着炉火，将手伸近火焰，烫到几乎疼痛。

布莱克倒是说话了。  
“多谢招待，多丽丝。这真是我吃过最好吃的烤鸡了。”  
布莱克的奉承显然让家养小精灵很高兴，西弗勒斯听着多丽斯尖声感谢布莱克，心里冷笑。然后是桌椅挪动声，布莱克终于要离开了，他真的再也不想见到布莱克了——  
布莱克低声说，“多丽斯，最后麻烦你给斯内普一杯热红酒。”  
他已经走开了，还嘱咐多丽丝不要告诉西弗勒斯——多么不幸，西弗勒斯却听到了。

八

又一个满月过去；现实逐渐露出狰狞面貌。五年级学期末的O.W.L.s预示他们需要思考未来职业。加重的课业丝毫没有影响詹姆和西里斯。变形课上，麦格教授开始以一种全新的目光审视学生们，预测他们未来的职业。在这种视线下，西里斯在椅子上扭了扭，不是所有的犬类和猫科都能处得来。如果他能决定自己的未来，那么他一定要混迹于麻瓜之中，可能会在某个不起眼的角落开一间混杂着魔法物品的商店。麻瓜们太有趣了，在戈德里克山谷时他经常和詹姆一起做点无伤大雅的恶作剧，看麻瓜们如何惊诧或慌张。而且比起麻瓜研究课，西里斯倒更喜欢真正与麻瓜社会接触。因为这点，他和莉莉关系不错。  
詹姆最近很惨，天气不好，魁地奇训练免不了雨和风，他经常拖着一身泥水，可怜兮兮出现在莉莉面前。这下就连莱姆斯都忍不住了，低声对彼得和西里斯感叹，他也想找到灵魂伴侣——他想找到一个可以接受他狼人身份的伴侣。  
西里斯压下所有关于灵魂伴侣的怀疑和困扰，拍了拍莱姆斯肩膀，说一切都会好的。

“家里来信了。”雷古勒斯说。他们现在躲在城堡三楼的一个角落。斯莱特林与格兰芬多预示着两种理念，两种立场，他们分属不同的学院，必须泾渭分明，尤其外面在进行战争。西里斯知道斯莱特林未必全都支持邪恶，但是这些人不敢发声。纯血荣耀俨然是斯莱特林的主流思想，西里斯想，那一群被洗脑的人，也许真的会支持伏地魔，甚至成为食死徒。例如贝拉特里克斯。  
西里斯对家里的信兴致缺缺，“哦。”无外乎是指责、劝告或咒骂；他对陈词滥调毫无兴趣。  
雷古勒斯坚持，“妈妈让你寒假一定要回去。”  
“如果我不得不去见马尔福们和莱斯特兰奇们，还是算了。原先我还是期盼能见到安多米达——”  
“她已经不是布莱克了，西里斯，她不是我们的家人了。”  
西里斯怪笑一声，“那如果有一天我也跑了呢？我还是你的哥哥吗？”他叹了口气，“我们聊点别的吧。鼻涕——斯内普最近怎么样？又干了什么坏事？你抓住他的把柄了吗，雷古？”  
“最近很少有人看见他，似乎他一直在熬制魔药。”雷古勒斯摇了摇头，“西里斯，你太注意他了；你总是看着他。”  
西里斯心里拉响警铃，他知道雷古勒斯非常聪明；而且即使雷古勒斯不了解他，但是他熟悉他。他们在黑暗的布莱克老宅中依偎着长大。  
雷古勒斯视线灼灼。  
“好吧。”西里斯说，“我不会主动找他麻烦了，除非他和他的小团体过来挑衅……你的魁地奇训练怎么样？”  
雷古勒斯终于笑了，这让他与西里斯看起来无法分别，“我可不会让你打听出斯莱特林队的消息！”

雷古勒斯离开后，西里斯站在原地，有一扇窗户“嘭”地被风吹开，狂风卷着雨水浇湿了西里斯的袍子。他奋力将窗户关好，湿掉的衣服冰冷地贴在皮肤上，而西里斯心里有不详的预感；也许是他的阿尼马格斯就象征着不详，通常他的预感还蛮准。

九

西弗勒斯将卢修斯寄来的信扔进壁炉，信纸蜷曲焦黑，他用火钳拨了两下灰烬，确保信件已被烧尽。现在将近午夜，他正就着火光看卢修斯新寄来的古籍。古如尼文并不容易辨认，他读得很慢，仔细辨认词语，毕竟涉及灵魂伴侣的魔咒或魔药都极其复杂。卢修斯在信里说希望这本书能有所帮助。斯莱特林的友谊极其珍贵，西弗勒斯只告诉卢修斯他需要有关灵魂伴侣的咒语书或魔药书，卢修斯就也没有多问。在这个混杂了野心家，天才，小人和无能者的学院里，西弗勒斯觉得他能拥有这样的友谊，的确足够幸运。  
在信里卢修斯提到了一些有趣的事情……西弗勒斯将一个咒语抄到笔记上，一阵寒风掠过他后颈，连炉火也随之动摇。有人刚刚从外面回来。斯莱特林不爱遵守规则，西弗勒斯也无意干预他人。  
“你好呀，斯内普。”但是这个人却坐到了西弗勒斯对面，“我很好奇，你为什么手里拿着布莱克家的藏书？”  
西弗勒斯放下羽毛笔，挡住笔记上的魔咒。他翻开封底，果然最后一页上盖着布莱克家族纹饰。  
“卢修斯寄给我的，我猜，也许是纳西莎拿的？”  
雷古勒斯神态中有某种——某种西弗勒斯极度厌烦的东西。他经常会在西里斯的脸上看到，也在贝拉特里克斯的神情里捕捉到过。也许那是布莱克家共通的。火光里雷古勒斯放松地坐在扶手椅中，并没有敌意。  
“听起来，你与我的堂姐关系也很好。”雷古勒斯打了个哈欠，“我记得这本书，因为小时候有次魔力暴动，把这本书砸在了我哥哥头上。晚安，斯内普。”  
雷古勒斯站起来，离开了休息室。西弗勒斯却无心看书，他盯着那个纹饰。雷古勒斯为什么提到西里斯？他在暗示什么？西弗勒斯确信雷古勒斯刚刚去见了他哥哥，毕竟雷古勒斯从来都循规蹈矩。他又想到了卢修斯的信。  
——比起冷眼旁观，西弗勒斯那一刻竟然为得知真相后的西里斯担心。他已经预测到自己将感知到连结那端剧烈波动的情绪了。

  
“伸手。”西弗勒斯对布莱克说。  
“我们必须要试这个吗？”布莱克满脸怀疑。  
“不。”西弗勒斯又看了眼羊皮纸上的咒语，“除非你能告诉全校你的灵魂伴侣是谁。还有一小时就是晚饭时间，你敢去大堂说吗？”  
“你也不敢。”但布莱克还是伸出了手。

他们面对面站着，西弗勒斯点亮了地窖教室里所有的灯，灼灼火光中他们像要决斗，最后握住对方的手。这过程太清晰，在光之下一切一览无余。西弗勒斯将魔杖放在他们相握的手上，“这个咒语的词源来自于古如尼文‘分离’。”他像对自己说，又像对疑虑的布莱克解释，“尝试是安全的。”  
白光闪过，布莱克动了动，想放开手。“——操。”他们两个几乎同时说。  
西弗勒斯立刻用飞来咒召唤古籍，扔到桌子上，狂乱地翻开书页，不顾这本古籍有多么珍贵。弯曲的如尼文字母令西弗勒斯眉头紧锁。  
“怎么回事？”布莱克问，他又挣了一下，他们的手仍然粘在一起，反而带着西弗勒斯撞到他怀里。  
“不要动！”西弗勒斯站稳后继续翻书，布莱克就站在他身后，每一次呼吸都掠过耳侧。  
“如果这是个恶作剧，斯内普，那你真的毫无恶作剧天赋。”  
“我不会拿这种事来恶作剧！”西弗勒斯最终在章末看到了数行备注，深绿色墨水写的英文备注让他心烦意乱，看完后他把书往旁边一推，手肘又撞到了布莱克，“这个咒语缺失成分。这里推测记录时出了差错，变成了强力粘贴咒，‘不可分开’，但有时效性，大概三到四个小时。”  
“好吧。”布莱克调整站位，让西弗勒斯的左手臂不再扭得难受，“这是个好消息，至少我们不需要去校医院，也不用尝试切割咒了。”

十  
他们挑了两把椅子，面对面坐着，不得不等这个该死的咒语的效力结束。为了避免更加尴尬，西里斯的视线四处游离，他假装研究了一会潮湿石壁洇出的青苔，然后是墙角桌子上下被摆满的魔药，不同颜色和质地，装在大小不一的玻璃瓶中，在灯光下折射得光怪陆离。西里斯努力在其中分辨了一会。  
“你想用我的魔药干什么？”斯内普警觉地问。  
“你有福灵剂吗？——别像看着魔药白痴一样看着我，我对魔药学不感兴趣，但我的确知道很多种魔药。”  
“……没有。”斯内普移开视线，“我熬的福灵剂都卖掉了。”  
连结那段十分低落，这该涉及到一个非常私人的原因。西里斯觉得难办。过去，他看不起斯内普，当然斯内普也看不起他，敌对是相互的。而现在这个情况，与斯内普拼命寻找断开连结的做法不同，西里斯觉得最好的处理方式是他们老死不相往来。现在他真的不想去管有关灵魂伴侣的任何事情，关于斯内普，关于连结，他全部都不想去思考。  
“所以你熬制魔药是为了赚钱？”但西里斯还是问了。  
“留着有什么用？卖掉后可以买新的材料，尝试新的魔药。”  
所以斯内普缺钱——西里斯回想了过去他观察到但未深思的细节，衣着，某些行为，结合后指向的答案极其明显——极度缺钱，甚至被贫穷困住了。  
“停。”斯内普嘶声说，“我不需要怜悯。”  
他们的手还粘在一起，他们的膝盖被迫挨着，好让手得到支撑。所以他们不得不脸对着脸，看着或者瞪着对方，试图在等待中不去杀死对方。西里斯拒绝去想这一行为背后的暗示。  
“我没有怜悯你，斯内普，我不会因为这个怜悯你……而且你不需要怜悯。”他突然感到疲惫，而他分不清这感觉到底是谁的，“你现在是很穷，但我不认为你甘于现状。你一直在愤怒——”  
“难道你的愤怒比我少吗？”  
“我没有指责你或者攻击你！我只是——”只是希望愤怒不会驱使你做出错误的决定，走上错误的道路——操我在担心他？西里斯险些从椅子上弹起来。  
斯内普拧着眉毛，“只是？”  
西里斯胡乱把自己所有的想法和震惊都塞起来，“随便说点什么，消磨时间——”他抓了两下头发，“你最近在制作什么魔药？”  
“搞什么鬼？你是格兰芬多巨怪四人组里的西里斯·布莱克吗？”  
“什么？巨怪？斯内普，我没想到你居然用‘巨怪’来形容我，真叫人失望，而且毫无创意。巨怪有我万分之一的英俊吗？”西里斯随口说，缓和气氛，以及转移自己的注意力。  
斯内普翻了翻眼睛，似乎考虑到现状，他也把攻击性的话语收了回去，“……看来你的自知之明仅仅限制在脸上。不，我不希望听你讲更多的自吹自擂，所以我会告诉你我最近熬制的魔药。首先，魔药学是一门高深、精密的学科……”

  
“你还好吗？”等西里斯终于回到格兰芬多塔楼，已经晚上十点多了，但是詹姆还在等着他，满脸担忧，椅子上搭着隐形衣。  
这让听了一晚上魔药讲座的西里斯心情好了很多，“嗨哥们，我今晚太倒霉了。”他陷在詹姆旁边的扶手椅里。毕竟在地窖坚硬的木椅子上坐四个小时不太现实，他和斯内普——他，西里斯，和，斯内普——在教室里适当地走动，但是姿势极其扭曲。其间他们还尝试了各种将手分开的魔咒，无一以失败告终。最后终于能分开时候，他们两个不约而同地松了口气。这是一个西里斯绝对不愿意多回忆的晚上。  
詹姆抖了抖活点地图，“大脚板，要不是你离开前跟我留言，我还以为你被鼻涕精绑架了，地图上显示你和他一直待在一起。要是你十一点再不回来，我就要去救人了。”  
好友的关心让西里斯大笑，“我没事，只是倒霉，撞上了一个恶作剧魔咒。斯内普也是。幸好魔咒有时限。”  
“那就好。”詹姆拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，“走吧，我们回寝室，不过月亮脸应该已经睡了，明天级长们要开会。”


	2. 上部 11-20

十一

*有过去式的斯→莉

复活节假期在两周之后，西弗勒斯调整了一下他的时间表，确保有时间将作业全部写完。他其实对学校教授的东西嗤之以鼻，那太粗浅，但学校总是要顾及大多数人的水平。而大多数人的脑子还没有波特和布莱克的大。可能正因为考虑到这点，老师们尽可能多的留作业，希望作业能提高这些人的能力，让他们得以顺利通过考试。不过对于西弗勒斯而言，许多作业无聊又无用，他还不得不完成，再加上近期许多失控的事情——这一切都令人烦躁。他很想将自己锁在魔药间，熬煮魔药，清空思绪；可是作业仍然需要解决。

“嗨，西弗，你有段时间没和我联系了。最近好吗？”  
莉莉·伊万斯轻声问他。他们约在图书馆，路过的斯莱特林或格兰芬多都会对他们报以疑惑的目光，似乎在问，莉莉·伊万斯，一个级长，一个格兰芬多，为什么一直和一个名声不佳的斯莱特林厮混；而西弗勒斯·斯内普，一个黑魔王拥护者，为什么要和一个自诩正义的格兰芬多接触？西弗勒斯对这些人不屑一顾，因为莉莉会告诉他们，西弗勒斯是她的朋友。  
最初西弗勒斯接近莉莉的确有他的目的：莉莉是他当时能找到距离他最近的同龄巫师。他渴望友谊。他渴望被理解。而莉莉是最开始的那个人，即使西弗勒斯知道他们不是彼此的灵魂伴侣，他也单纯地、绝望地爱恋过她。就像现在他仍然会觉得莉莉的红发在黯淡的光下像流淌的熔岩，炽热，充满活力，但他们都找到了该死的灵魂伴侣。想到这里，西弗勒斯几乎想大骂脏话。  
“我只是太忙了。”西弗勒斯深呼吸后回答莉莉。而他没办法告诉莉莉这件事——没办法告诉任何人。幸好布莱克也有他自己的苦恼，否则他要是像詹姆·波特一样，第二天全校就知道斯内普和布莱克这对倒霉蛋是“天生一对”了。  
他们计划写完魔咒课的论文，顺便为对方的变形术论文纠正问题。西弗勒斯另一个喜欢莉莉的原因是，她非常聪明，而与他同年级的那群斯莱特林却都是普通人，小他一届的雷古勒斯·布莱克还算脑子好使，可对他的学习完全没有帮助。  
西弗勒斯蘸了蘸墨水，莉莉坐在他对面奋笔疾书，他也随着写了一段，论述快乐魔咒的原理。但是，西里斯·布莱克……他到底如何一边背负家族的压力一边和他的小团体们那么开心？有多少次西弗勒斯感觉到，并且看到，布莱克在教室里或者走廊里大笑，而在其他时候被突如其来的憎恶、仇恨、厌烦主宰？你逃不掉的。西弗勒斯想。我也逃不掉。

“莉莉，”西弗勒斯轻声问，“你喜欢波特吗？”  
莉莉失手打翻了墨水瓶，墨水蜿蜒流淌，黑色。她急忙把瓶子扶好，西弗勒斯念了句清理一新，还好他们的论文和衣服都没有受影响。  
“哦我很抱歉……”莉莉也很快令手上的墨水痕迹消失，她看起来还有点脸红，“我——对了，你不是一直不喜欢波特？”  
“可你们是灵魂伴侣，这是事实，无法改变，而且……”西弗勒斯摇了摇头，他想自己的脸色应该算不上好，“我不喜欢他，我也不想接受这件事——可如果我已经开始接受了呢？”  
莉莉抓住了西弗勒斯的手臂，“西弗，你刚刚不是在讨论我的，而是在说你自己的……你遇到你的‘那个人’了？”  
“没有。”西弗勒斯说，“我只是不想……不希望以后自己也不得不爱上什么人。”  
“不会那么糟糕的。”莉莉安慰他。

十二

西里斯的快乐在看到家里的那只雕鸮后就蒸发殆尽。他解下信，能感到酒精如何在血管中迅速蒸发，而心脏向下一沉。  
詹姆揽住他的肩膀，“大脚板，把信烧了！”  
猫头鹰不满地对詹姆鸣叫一声，莱姆斯摇头，“万一信里提到了什么重要的事情呢。”  
“烧掉吧。”彼得怂恿。  
西里斯看了看信件，最后说，“你们先回寝室，我烧掉后就回去睡觉。”  
詹姆还想说什么，莱姆斯拍了拍他的肩膀，他们就离开了休息室。

雕鸮长鸣一声，落在西里斯肩膀。西里斯揉了揉猫头鹰，“这次他们又想怎么对我呢，艾波娜？”  
在家里，有时候他只想和动物对话，有时候他什么都不能说，有时候只能大声咒骂。雕鸮蹭了蹭他的脸，西里斯撕开信封，是他父亲写的信。  
这就更古怪了。西里斯进入格兰芬多后他的母亲写信指责他“伤透了她的心，丢尽了家族的脸面”；他的父亲总是沉默，说话却辛辣。而他们却不承认他们也伤透了西里斯的心。后来他们几乎停止通信，任何消息都由雷古勒斯转达——信里他父亲冷淡地通知他夏天要去西格纳斯叔叔家，并且要以家族继承人的身份出席。西格纳斯·布莱克一家对纯血统的推崇和黑魔法的崇拜甚至超过他哥哥奥赖恩一家。多数布莱克家的人都以布莱克家为荣，“最古老高贵的家族”，只有西里斯对这个荒谬的名号早已不屑一顾。他知道自己会离开，但不知道那会是什么时候。  
西里斯把信纸卷一卷，系在雕鸮腿上，“好了，这样他们就知道我读过信了。”

“真奇怪，”西里斯对雷古勒斯说，“他们为什么这么早就定下来七月的出行计划？”  
后者刚刚结束魁地奇训练，还穿着斯莱特林队的魁地奇球袍。雨雾蒙蒙，他们没有回城堡，直接到禁林边缘散步，在这天气中他们只能看清十米外新抽芽的树木。  
“不知道……也许是贝拉特里克斯堂姐要举行婚礼了。”  
西里斯嘲讽，“她终于解决掉自己的灵魂伴侣了吗？为了家族结婚，恭喜她如愿以偿。”  
“堂姐并不爱她的灵魂伴侣。”雷古勒斯提醒。  
“她也不爱莱斯特兰奇，对于她来说，婚姻只是义务——”  
“她是长女，这是她应尽的家族义务，而且她也接受了。”  
“她还以此为荣呢！什么人才会对自己被操控的命运感到骄傲？我可不想接受这样的‘义务’，我一点也不想像个牵线木偶般被父母安排婚姻。我宁可永远不结婚。”西里斯折下一枝树枝，他们正往禁林里走，水雾越来越重。  
雷古勒斯摇了摇头，他的语气仍然平和，“你总是想和家里对着干。”  
西里斯拿树枝轻碰了一下雷古勒斯的肩膀，“是他们总想跟我对着干。”他深吸了一口雾气，“走这边，我总觉得那边有人。”  
他感觉心脏被拉扯了一下。

Epona：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epona Gallo-Roman Religion 古代高卢地区的传统宗教，属于凯尔特神话体系，Epona可以称为马神

  
十三

西里斯下一次站在禁林中是因为禁闭：劫盗组搞了个恶作剧，结果四个斯莱特林中奖，斯内普偏偏是其中一员。他们双方势均力敌，当然就在走廊里打了起来，结果也对得起这精彩的一仗，麦格教授和斯拉霍格恩教授慷慨扣分，并附赠禁闭劳动，以及“战争时期学院内部必须要团结”，他非常不幸和斯内普分到一组，被派去禁林查看今年的珍稀的魔法植物的生长情况。  
莱姆斯没有参与其中，作为级长，他之前被麦格教授叫走了。西里斯为了禁闭离开格兰芬多塔楼后，莱姆斯的眼神一直萦绕着，他想警告、提醒西里斯，不要再犯之前的犯过的错误。  
我已经付出代价了。西里斯想。命运已经让他付出代价了。  
但他拒绝深思；他才不相信命运呢。

而现在，西弗勒斯·斯内普，他所谓的命定的灵魂伴侣，让他摸不清是命运在恶作剧还是在折磨他。他们遵循着护林员指出的路线，向禁林深处走去，即使西里斯清楚，他们两个都对这里十分熟悉，知道如何避开禁林中的危险。斯内普表现出对沟通的抗拒，在前面领路，西里斯能感觉到涌动的气愤。他伸手去抓斯内普的手臂，被后者挣开了。  
“那个陷阱不是针对你们的。”西里斯对着斯内普的后脑勺说，“我们只是想随机捉弄人而已。”  
斯内普终于停下来了，他转头瞪了一眼西里斯，“你毁掉了协议。”  
西里斯险些笑出来，他为斯内普生气的理由做了几个推测，但他根本没有想到斯内普竟然是为了这个生气。  
“我们并不是在遵守协议。”西里斯靠着树，“只是因为我们不能继续，也不能停止。”  
“继续？我不相信你考虑过这个选择。”  
“难道你考虑过吗？”  
斯内普没有回答，继续向前走，西里斯感觉他更生气了。

他们不再说话。西里斯将注意力从斯内普的后脑勺转移到路上的景色。对于其他学生，这也许是惩罚；但他喜欢动物，喜欢自然，禁林只有熟悉感，而并非是神秘的恐惧之地。初春的光线无法驱散森林中的雾气，他们越向深处走，雾气便越重，偶尔有鸟鸣声，还有他们踩碎落叶的声音。  
雾气中影影绰绰的绿色提醒了西里斯，“斯莱特林和拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛后，你也在禁林里，看到了我和雷古勒斯？”  
“你能感觉到？为什么你也能感觉到这个？”  
“这难道不是正常的吗？”  
“不……是。你是对的。我多想了。”斯内普轻声叹气。

十四

所以事情最终还是向这个方向发展了；无论他们是否情愿，灵魂伴侣之间的连结最终将他们紧紧绑定。西弗勒斯觉得在布莱克面前掩饰自己越来越难。而布莱克还没有意识到，他现在跟在西弗勒斯后面，开心地四处张望。西弗勒斯的愤怒早已消退了。他心不在焉地向前走，内心体会着布莱克的快乐。  
如果快乐真的能够分享就好了。西弗勒斯踩着落叶，胡乱想着。他知道路——他对那些野生的魔药原材料垂涎已久。在掌握了禁忌和规律后，禁林一点也不可怕，万事万物都是如此，黑魔法同理。  
森林似乎让布莱克十分开心，西弗勒斯的心脏也跟着雀跃，思维也更加漫延。他想起了他们上次相处，三周前那个“灾难性”的实验，现在来看，事情并没有那么糟。  
如果他们现在也握着手就好了……  
等等？西弗勒斯一走神，被树根绊了一下，险些撞到树上，还是布莱克拉住了他。  
“换我在前面走？”布莱克问，西弗勒斯不敢看他，直接把地图塞给他。  
西弗勒斯脑子发晕。他们快要到达目的地，这已经是禁林很深的地方，上个秋天留下的落叶盖住了凹凸不平的路面，布莱克走得很稳，还时不时回头注意西弗勒斯走得是否顺畅。  
现在连西弗勒斯也得承认，如果在同一方，布莱克是一个值得信任的伙伴。但他们很可能不会在同一阵营。西弗勒斯混乱地想，试图去想所有布莱克做过的荒唐事；还有布莱克顽固的家庭，即使布莱克本人看起来并不想遵守。他和布莱克——他们——他不能——

“我们到了。”布莱克说。他放下地图；已经到了正午，林中雾气完全散去，西弗勒斯能看到八九颗枯木立在那里，像某种警告。他清楚这种植物的毒性，于是将脑子里所有想法都锁了起来，开始查看那三株以吸食树木能量为生的魔法植物。  
“它们长势喜人。”西弗勒斯仔细看了看植物深紫色的叶子，“再过半个月，等到月圆就可以采摘了。”  
在周围转了一圈的布莱克走回来，“这东西很危险，附近没有独角兽的痕迹。”  
“的确不安全。”西弗勒斯点点头，离开树木枯萎的范围，“但是斯拉格霍恩清楚我的能力。”他说得平静，但在内心为此骄傲，“我的魔药水平总有一天会超过他的。”  
他们开始向回走，依然是布莱克走在前面，“你的魔药实力这么强，他为什么不喜欢你？”  
你也不喜欢我。西弗勒斯想，这种事情甚至不需要理由。“我从二年级就开始制作那些‘危险’魔药，斯拉格霍恩没能阻止我，他当然又不可能支持我。”他几乎是在抱怨了，突然意识到这点后西弗勒斯止住了舌头。他不能再暴露自己了。  
也许他该在一切失控之前想办法阻止……  
“……你又开始沉思了。”布莱克又把西弗勒斯拉回到世界里，西弗勒斯才注意到自己袍子上沾了不少碎叶，“雷古勒斯说你手里有一本纳西莎借你的书？”  
“卢修斯借我的。”西弗勒斯想也不想就直接回答，说完才发现回答得不妥当。  
“哦，你和马尔福家关系真好。”布莱克说得听不出感情，西弗勒斯却知道他在不开心，“你们经常写信吗？你和卢修斯·马尔福？”  
西弗勒斯只能如实回答。“对，我们经常写信，卢修斯经常告诉我即将发生的事情。你之前和你弟弟提到了贝拉特里克斯的婚事，但据我所知，夏天并不会发生这件事情，因为——”  
“哈，看来你和马尔福真的是很好的朋友，他告诉了你夏天会发生什么，对吗？”  
西弗勒斯突然意识到他绝不能说。“不，没有。”他否认，“他只告诉了我贝拉特里克斯想在秋末举行婚礼。”  
“因为夏天会发生一件大事。”布莱克说，他整个人的感觉都变了，像躁动的、蕴含雷电的云层，“所以我必须去，必须以布莱克家族继承人的身份出席；而你知道会发生什么。”  
“卢修斯不可能告诉我——”  
“为什么不可能？他甚至可以让纳西莎回布莱克老宅为你拿书。”布莱克冷笑，他们站在林木之中，西弗勒斯觉得不安，“我来自一个斯莱特林家族；我对斯莱特林的了解超过你的想象。马尔福将你认作真正的朋友，他一定极度信任你，会告诉你所有事情。”  
“我真的不知道。等你回家了就会知道——”  
“那你们为什么都要瞒着我？你，雷古勒斯，我父亲？”  
他们面对面，布莱克双手扣在西弗勒斯的肩膀上；这时两个人的体格差距格外明显。而且现在西弗勒斯面红耳赤，脑子一团浆糊，他不觉得自己能逃开；他根本就不想逃。  
“我的确不了解灵魂伴侣的连结。但我研究过许多高深的魔咒，没有魔咒能欺瞒你的灵魂伴侣。你骗不了我的，西弗勒斯，你的感情波动告诉我你一定知道；你们都在瞒着我，那么我肯定需要知道到底会发生什么事情。”他看着西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯看着他，看到炙烤着自己的火焰将布莱克灰色的眼睛点燃。  
“告诉我，斯内普，西弗勒斯。”西里斯向前再跨了一小步，“否则我就要亲你了。”  
西弗勒斯——西弗勒斯什么都说不出来。惊和喜同时击中了他，但理智很快恢复。“你不敢。”他镇定下来，并对着西里斯假笑，“西里斯·布莱克，你没这个胆量。”  
“你为什么觉得我不敢？之前还是你指责我是‘杀人犯’呢——”西里斯一只手揪住了西弗勒斯的领子，他们靠得更近了，“你忘了我有多莽撞了？你觉得我有什么是不敢做的？”  
梅林的胡子啊袍子啊四角内裤啊——西里斯的脸越来越近，近到西弗勒斯能看到他唇周的绒毛——  
“黑魔王。”西弗勒斯喃喃着说。趁西里斯震惊在当场的那刻，西弗勒斯推开他转身就跑，内心只剩下西里斯此时感到的惊涛骇浪。

十五

“哥哥，”雷古勒斯叹气，“这件事并没有你想的那么严重。我不知道你是从哪里得到的这个消息，但那并不属实。”  
西里斯看着雷古勒斯，他的兄弟，他们仅仅相差一岁，只有他们两个陪伴对方度过无光的童年，他却好像从来没能真正了解他。他仿佛看到一个陌生人。“那么，布莱克家、马尔福家、莱斯特兰奇家，很可能还有克拉克家和高尔家，这些纯血至上、有权有势的家族聚到一起见伏地魔，是为了什么？当然是表明立场，支持他和他那见鬼的纯血至上的理论。”西里斯深吸了一口气，“雷古勒斯，我的推论有错吗？你现在还不想告诉我事实吗？”  
“支持又怎么样？”雷古勒斯反问，他终于停止掩饰，开始展露他的真实想法，“数百年来，我们一直支持纯血至上，现在有一个法力高强的巫师站在我们这边，并且愿意为此而战，为什么不支持他？”  
“难道你没有看清伏地魔有多么邪恶吗？他肆意奴役、鞭挞、杀戮无辜的人，就因为他们不是纯血巫师？该死的，雷古，他根本没什么理念，他只是找个借口发泄自己的愤怒和欲望。他不会是你们相信的那种领袖！”  
“我不在乎！我只在乎我的家人。哥哥，我知道你不喜欢也不理解这一切，但你想想父母，想想我——”  
“雷古勒斯！”西里斯吼，“你什么时候才能看清，我们的父母根本爱的不是我们，而是他们臆想的形象？他们深陷错误和腐朽的思维，还妄想让我们也永远呆在那烂泥潭里！你难道忘了，每次我每次表现的与他们想象的不同，他们就怎么对我吗？你没忘了我们‘亲爱的’母亲拿来惩罚我的咒语吧？”他吼得太大声，胸膛、喉咙、眼睛都是痛的，不得不通过呼吸努力平复。过去在他脑海里不停翻涌。为什么他的父母希望他是个提线木偶？  
“西里斯，只要你这次回去，以家族继承人的身份去见黑魔王，他们就不会再生气了——”  
“如果我直到回家才知道这件事，而我又不想去——你们想怎么对我，夺魂咒吗？”西里斯问，心里对家庭积攒的绝望完全占据了他。他眼睛很酸。  
雷古勒斯似乎也愣住了，“我不知道。”他小声说。  
“我不会回去的。”西里斯说，“我再也不会回去了。”

雷古勒斯试图抓他的手臂，想再劝他，但西里斯听不下去了。他抽回手臂，只顾着向前走，雷古勒斯没有追上来。西里斯飞快地向前走。他想，为什么他出生在这样一个家庭，一个试图抹掉所有异类的来保持“高贵”的家庭，一个从来不肯承认错误的家庭，一个想要毁掉他的家庭。他的父母无数次让他失望，他早已停止期望他们改变，只能自己寻找生路。而他的父母，仍然不断否定他，打压他，惩罚他，西里斯开始做一切能挑战他们权威的事情，即使他知道他父亲会嘲讽他，他母亲会咒骂甚至诅咒他——可是这次不一样。在此之前西里斯只是冷漠地看着他们愤怒。他现在终于看清，这群人自我选择了黑暗和邪恶，还妄图拖所有人下水。而西里斯想要的只有光明。  
他敲开了麦格的办公室门。“教授。”他说，“我想见邓布利多教授。”

十六

这几日西弗勒斯也格外谨慎。  
他开始熬制一剂新的魔药，同时要小心自己不被西里斯的情绪风暴撕碎。最近他只能从西里斯那里感受到绝望、痛苦、悲伤等负面情绪，这些情绪形成狂躁的风暴，日夜不停不休，他已经两三天没能睡好。而西里斯的表现更糟，不熟悉他的人可能会觉得那是某种傲慢，因为除了劫盗组，无论对着教师还是同学，西里斯都表现得十分冷淡，漠不关心。在课堂上，西弗勒斯看不到西里斯视线中存在焦点，比起目空一切更像是什么都不在乎了。西弗勒斯推测，西里斯之前仍对他的家人抱有渺茫的希望，那是他对这个家庭仅剩的爱——如今全被砸碎了。西里斯的应激反应也不难想象，雷古勒斯这几天也少有的难相处，西弗勒斯这几天也躲着他。因为西弗勒斯明白，西里斯只有两个选择：要么被布莱克的家族意识彻底碾碎，变成一个活着的傀儡，旧日的回音；要么是西里斯逃出去，逃到世界里。  
西弗勒斯知道西里斯一定会选择后者。

他已经开始不再称呼他为“布莱克”，而是“西里斯”。不止是因为西里斯与布莱克们的决裂，更多是他再也不能否认或掩盖自己对西里斯的感情。有时候他觉得西里斯无可救药，不去走那条家族为他铺设好的道路，顺畅无阻地走向成功；看他的时候又觉得他熠熠生辉，这个人只想活成自己而不是任何标签和头衔，西弗勒斯羡慕他这种不顾一切的盲勇。这种盲勇和布莱克家共有的性格缺陷让他燃烧，他并不温暖，而是绝望的炽热；就这样西弗勒斯也想抱住西里斯汲取温暖。他觉得自己疯了。

但西弗勒斯想要的太多了。他也想拥有世俗意义上的成功：权利，声望，金钱——他全都想要。他知道自己有与其匹配的能力，他野心勃勃。他现在仅剩的温情、柔软、自私的想法恐怕就是西里斯，他的灵魂伴侣。他想拥有西里斯，想要被爱。  
问题是，西里斯可能爱他吗？

答案是毫无可能，西弗勒斯知道答案。没有网能捉住一只自由的野兽。西里斯即使停止对他的厌恶，最好的情况也只会是怜悯——又一样西弗勒斯不想要的东西。他们性格不合，理念不同，只是被命运绑在一起，西里斯怜悯他就像在怜悯自己。即使西弗勒斯喜欢西里斯的光芒——西里斯也只会怜悯地摇头，说‘忘掉我吧，我给不了你想要的’。

所以西弗勒斯开始熬制这副魔药，他不知道会不会成功，但至少他可以拥有一副充满希望的魔药，而不是满怀绝望地爱一个人。

十七

西里斯站在地窖那间教室的门口。这些天他四处闲逛散心，今天下意识走到这里。走廊里什么都没有改变，火炬无眠地燃烧，可能被施了魔法，从建校初始就守在那里，看着一代代学生从光下走过，消散在阴影和记忆里。他的手的影子印在门上；他只要动一动，弄出些声音，斯内普就会开门，非常不情愿地让他进去。里面光线很暗，只有坩埚下的火焰投出的亮光在房间里翻滚着。如果斯内普正在看书，那么就还有一支蜡烛。墙角的桌子上下堆满魔药，各色液体和玻璃在它们之中玩弄光线。再一个角落放着所有的工具；放原材料的柜子立在墙边。他在被困住时，百般聊赖地观察了三四个小时，墙壁，影子，魔药，还有他和斯内普之间流淌的连结。  
但现在西里斯不想进去；现在不是时候。他猜斯内普知道他在外面，可他想到其他地方转转。

“开心点，西里斯，以后你就可以住我这，想住多久住多久。”詹姆揽住西里斯肩膀，对他挤挤眼睛，“再说，你不是和邓布利多教授谈过了吗，不用担心。”  
莱姆斯在为O.W.L.e.S复习，彼得害怕自己没法通过考试，也跟着莱姆斯复习去了。詹姆带着西里斯在霍格莫德闲逛。佐科笑话店的老板在柜台前玩填字游戏，对他店里竟然两个学生在非霍格莫德日出校这事，没表现出任何惊讶。每几年总有两三个学生能找到学校和村子之间的秘密通道，他们多半不是循规蹈矩的类型，当然会热爱各类恶作剧，老板也经常在结账时给他们打折。  
“买点什么送给鼻涕精？”詹姆拿起一块蛙卵肥皂。  
“整他没劲。”西里斯打了个哈欠，“而且你不怕莉莉生气？”  
詹姆耸耸肩，“那我就把它放在盥洗室，看谁不走运了。”他掂了掂肥皂，“不过斯内普最近安分了，不再总想着抓我们把柄——可能是月亮脸吓到他了？”  
西里斯知道答案但不能说，“你可以问问莉莉。”他随口建议。从离校起他就心神不宁，总觉得有什么事情要发生。不是好事。  
詹姆也看出了他的不对劲，放下了蛙卵肥皂，“我们去三把扫帚买点食物，到村子周围散散步。”他压低声音，“或者我们化形，到周围跑一圈。”  
西里斯刚要答好，喉咙就像被掐住，他发不出声音；痛苦——过于强大，无法形容，无法抵抗，西里斯感觉自己的心脏和大脑同时被炸开，然后所有与心脏和大脑相连的血管和神经也接连破碎。疼，他只能感觉到疼，他没办法动、也没有力气站立，没有发出任何声音就倒下去，还是詹姆接住了他，没让他直接躺到地上。  
“你还好吗？没事吧？”詹姆问，“走，去校医院——”  
西里斯挣扎着摇了摇头，只是这个动作就让他冷汗直流。他呼吸都发抖，眼前发黑；身体所有的力量都被痛苦击垮了。但西里斯知道他自己没有问题；是西弗勒斯出事了。  
“你带地图了吗？”西里斯说。他闭上眼睛缓了缓，痛苦稍微好了些。他感觉自己能站起来了；他也必须站起来。  
“我们先去校医院——”  
“我之后跟你解释。”西里斯抓住货架，挣扎着坐起来，“我们马上要找到西弗勒斯。”

十八

他们冲到西弗勒斯常在的那间教室，用了一叠魔咒都没打开门，最后詹姆干脆把门撞开，果然西弗勒斯倒在地上，手边是一小杯被打翻的魔药。西里斯喘得厉害，他们跑得太急，现在西里斯眼前疼得像蒙着层雾，每次呼吸都带着心脏的一次炸痛。他勉强半跪下来，伸手探了一下西弗勒斯的鼻息，稍微松了口气。  
“西弗勒斯？”西里斯摸了摸他的脸颊，冷的，“醒醒——”  
没有反应，詹姆把西里斯拉起来，“我们带他去校医院，然后你必须要告诉我是怎么回事。”他摇了摇头，“我真不敢相信自己的眼睛……你俩简直就像一对。”

西里斯勉强支撑自己到校医院，看到西弗勒斯被安顿在病床上时才松了口气。等他再有意识时，发现自己也躺在病床上，詹姆在旁边看变形术月刊，校医院倾斜的天花板被镀上层夕阳，旁边的病床拉着帘子。  
詹姆把杂志放到床头柜上，“你终于醒了。当时波比正在治疗斯内普，你就晕过去了。我和波比手忙脚乱。”  
“我晕倒了？”西里斯用手遮住眼睛，“西弗勒斯——斯内普，他怎么样？”  
“很奇怪，他什么事都没有，波比也说那个魔药是完全无毒的。更奇怪的是，你们两个的症状一模一样，只能等你们自己转醒。”詹姆说，“我猜你知道原因。”  
西里斯叹气，“我之前没告诉任何人。我没办法告诉你们。”  
“——不，大脚板，你要是不想说，就等你想说的时候再告诉我。”  
“现在无所谓了。”西里斯说，“当时莱姆斯让我去给西弗勒斯道歉，我去了，结果发现他是我的灵魂伴侣。”  
“等等？”詹姆跳起来，“等等！这是恶作剧吗?！”  
波比冲了出来，“安静！病人需要休息！”  
她给西里斯又做了一次检查，詹姆还在艰难地消化他刚刚听到的事情，趁波比背过身拿魔药时，西里斯对他做了个鬼脸，用唇语说这是真的，詹姆被惊得跳起来，来来回回看着西弗勒斯拉着帘子的病床和西里斯。  
波比转回头，詹姆立刻收好表情，直到等她灌西里斯喝了一大杯魔药，宣布他再躺一会就可以走了，然后自己回到办公室后，詹姆才跌坐在椅子上。  
“梅林啊。”他喃喃，“梅林——这是我今年听到最刺激的事。你还好吗？”  
“无所谓了。”西里斯说，“最近发生的事情太多了。我也需要时间理清我自己的想法……我猜西弗勒斯是想断开连结，之前我们都想，也尝试过。这次他应该是发现了某种可以断开连结的魔药。”他侧头只能看到隔壁病床拉的帘子，“看起来，他差点就成功了。”  
“明明是他差点自杀成功，然后再带上你。”詹姆吐槽，“我可能也需要点时间接受这件事……不过这样的话，有些事情就能解释通了，为什么你之前总和他待在一起，他不再找我们麻烦，还有你上课的时候总关注他。”  
“我可没注意这个。”西里斯笑了下。  
詹姆的肚子响了一声。“忙了大半天……去吃晚饭吗？”他问，“还是你想在这里再躺一会？”  
“让我再躺一会吧，叉子。”西里斯又一次叹气，“让我好好想想。”

十九

西里斯躺在床上。他仍觉得脱力，虚弱，还有轻微的头痛。心脏不疼了，但左臂仍然发麻。这些天发生太多事情，他被过度思考压得喘不过气。邓布利多说，他仍然只是孩子，还不该涉足这场战争；但西里斯没有选择，他已经身处其中，幸好他仍有机会选择阵营。他过去的家人们会指责他倒戈或背叛，西里斯毫不在意，只觉得不再被约束的感觉真好。他终于可以活成自己想要成为的样子。他不可以选择自己的出身，但是他可以选择自己成为怎样的人。  
选择，只有选择。生活将一叠选择甩到人们面前，然后计算、衡量、取舍。  
他现在要再做一个选择。之前这个选择看起来无比艰难，而其实他的内心早已给出答案。

西里斯活动了下手臂，坐起来，伸手将隔壁病床的帘子拉开条缝，西弗勒斯正在里面昏睡。现在夕阳更红，光线更暗，夜晚就要来临。帘子里光线朦胧，西弗勒斯睡在阴影里。凭心而论，西弗勒斯绝对称不上长得好看的那一类，可是西里斯不在乎，反正没人比他好看。一个人是否聪明有趣才是他的关注点。西弗勒斯的聪明无需论证，那些奇奇怪怪的魔药和他发明的咒语就足以证明。  
——不，这些理由都太肤浅，太绝对。他们是灵魂伴侣，也许他们注定相爱。但这又太宿命。西里斯不信命。他想，自己只是有了一个机会去了解这个人。爱情本身是没有道理的，但他并没留心，险些失去才猛然醒悟。  
现在没什么能阻拦我了，你想要什么我都给，只要我不会再一次失去你。西里斯看着西弗勒斯，想，心脏酸痛。  
可他随后又记起西弗勒斯对黑魔法的偏爱。  
西里斯无声叹息，又看了一会，才把帘子拉上，离开校医院去吃晚饭。  
他想，等西弗勒斯醒了就问他愿不愿意——他没有想西弗勒斯是否会拒绝他，没有想未来会怎么样。仿佛两个人在一起，就可以一直走下去，走到光明里。

二十

西弗勒斯醒过一次，意识仍然模糊，他挣扎着挤出“水”这个词，结果真的有人听到了他的要求，将他半扶起来。西弗勒斯喝了水，再次昏睡前只想着有人回应他的需要。这在他的人生里实在少有。  
等他真正醒来的时候，他看到西里斯正坐在旁边的椅子上打盹，床头柜上放着水杯。现在应该是上午，光线很好，西弗勒斯能看清西里斯的黑眼圈。校医院里很安静，西弗勒斯的自制力大概还没有从昏迷中恢复，一直看着西里斯。他之前一直没什么机会这样看他，只能上课偷瞄几眼。  
但西里斯为什么在这里？他记得自己喝了据说能断开连结的魔药，也许成功了，代价是疼痛和昏迷。这还是笔合算的交易的。也许是因为西里斯感受到了断裂的连结，想向他证实。  
但西弗勒斯看着西里斯，仍然会觉得满足，像晒太阳晒饱的猫。

庞弗雷夫人过来检查，发现西弗勒斯醒了，她的动作惊醒了西里斯，后者由茫然转到兴奋，从椅子上跳起来——西弗勒斯感受到了相同的喜悦，意识到魔药并没有成功，他失望又窃喜，看到西里斯的眼睛亮闪闪的。  
但西里斯还没来得及说话，庞弗雷夫人先开始数落西弗勒斯，“效用不明的魔药不能轻易尝试——”  
“那不是无毒的吗？”  
“的确。”她看了一眼西弗勒斯，“但你清楚它的功效，所以愿意冒任何风险。”她摇了摇头，“而且你连累了其他人。”  
西弗勒斯扭头看西里斯，发现西里斯全神贯注地看着他，急忙将视线移开，并努力抑制脸红。  
“在这里再待一晚，明天你就可以离开了。”

庞弗雷夫人回到了办公室，西弗勒斯和西里斯面面相觑，谁也不知道怎么开口。一连串希望的泡泡从西弗勒斯心里飘起。  
“你没事吧？”“波比是好意——”  
他们同时开口，西里斯抓了抓头发，“我……你当时其实已经濒死，我通过连结感受到了。”他小声说，“多亏詹姆，他把我们两个弄到校医院，我到了这里就晕过去了。但我当天下午就醒了，你昏迷了两天。”  
西弗勒斯沉默了一会，然后他直接问，“你会为此责怪我吗？因为我差点也害死你？也许我自杀是一个更快的解决方法。”如果他得不到，那他也不想有任何纠葛。  
“去你的，西弗勒斯，你最好从现在起就彻底打消这个念头。我在这里守着你等你醒过来，不是想听你说你有多么想摆脱我的。”  
“那你想听什么？你以为你会听到什么？”  
离开，或者诅咒我，西弗勒斯想，让我打消对你的幻想。他感受着连结那头暴涨的愤怒。

但西里斯没有离开。他视线灼灼地盯着西弗勒斯，很久之后才问，“你会成为食死徒吗？”  
“什么？”西弗勒斯震惊地问。他没想过在斯莱特林之外真的会有人问他这个问题，而且提问的人还是此刻的西里斯。  
“告诉我，你想成为食死徒吗？”  
西里斯又问了一遍，西弗勒斯无暇注意西里斯问题的变化。他只看到了西里斯那双燃烧的灰眼睛，越烧越亮，越烧越疯狂，他本能地觉得惧怕，又无法停止渴望。  
所以西弗勒斯说谎了。他感觉自己无法说话，但又必须说。“不。”他的声音嘶哑。  
西里斯下一秒就吻了他。


	3. 下部 1-4

一

西里斯·布莱克知道西弗勒斯·斯内普在等他先开口。  
他了解斯内普，能猜到他在层层密闭的大脑防御术下的真实想法，虽然布莱克知道自己才是毫无变化的那个人。十二年监狱，两年逃亡，整整十四年，只学会了如何忍耐肉体上的折磨；精神上的痛苦他仍无法无视，他逃出来，本以为有了希望，又陷入绝望，凤凰社的重新组建让他以为自己终于能有点用处，而结果是，他，保密人，不能离开，被永远地锁在曾逃离的十五年过去中。  
那么我现在是十六岁。布莱克想。他在这个年纪时，恐怕是最了解斯内普的人。  
灵魂伴侣的连结让他们再次感受到彼此。距离能削弱感受，阿兹卡班的摄魂怪可以彻底阻断感受（魔法部说这是对罪犯伴侣的仁慈），阿尼马格斯后对方也只能感受到最简单的情感，可是连结依旧存在。十二年后，当布莱克离开阿兹卡班时，那感觉无异当头一棒，并且模糊猜到斯内普也有相似感受。  
他们应该谈谈；在经历过那么多戏剧性后，宁愿对方不存在的灵魂伴侣应该如何处理这段关系。而斯内普在这种事上永远不会主动，他做不到去开始改善一段关系——结束它倒是做的干净利落。而这次布莱克抗拒与斯内普谈话，在这件事上，再没什么可说。  
哈利正站在厨房外，布莱克手放在他的肩膀上，陪他等着邓布利多。在满是煤灰与灰烬的厨房里，邓布利多正与斯内普说话。布莱克听不到谈话内容，邓布利多施了咒语，光线也被扭曲，只能看到斯内普是一团黑漆漆的影子，像水里的投影，晃动着，布莱克想起在阿兹卡班里有关斯内普的梦。他又想喝酒了。  
在哈利面前，布莱克滴酒不沾，即使他最近经常不可控地喝的很多。事实上，他喝酒不是为了逃避，更像是为了消遣，消遣自己，消遣孤独，消遣这可悲漠然的人世。其他时候卢平会陪着他，还有巴克比克——所以巫师为什么要有灵魂伴侣？既然他们的存在毫无意义？恐怕这是命运给人的另一个希望与折磨。哈利有些焦躁不安，布莱克揉了揉他的肩膀，他们一同等着里面的人。

邓布利多和斯内普终于谈完了，两个人都表情严肃，一前一后地走出厨房。哈利向前一步，布莱克松开手，“邓布利多教授——”  
“不是现在，哈利，不是现在。”邓布利多摇头，他手掌落在哈利肩膀，很轻地拍了两下，离开了。  
斯内普没有立刻跟上，他越走近布莱克，脸色就越差，差到哈利都微微向后闪躲。  
布莱克站到哈利身边，“间谍，哈？”他说，满意地感受到斯内普爆发的愤怒和羞愧。  
“你还没这个本事呢。”斯内普咬牙。他意欲离开，布莱克挡住楼梯。  
“哇哦，谁说我要做间谍？伏地魔肯定很喜欢你。”布莱克知道自己应该让斯内普离开，但他——他克制不住，直到如今他仍然记得斯内普十几年前说过的话，“毕竟他喜欢同样有野心有能力、还崇拜他的追随者，对不对？”  
斯内普脸色惨白，更加愤怒，“总比你在这里无所事事，连房子都不打扫要强。让开。”  
这的确刺痛了布莱克。但他没再纠缠，让开一步。“快请去实现你的宏图大业。”  
斯内普瞪他一眼，布莱克嗤笑一声，看着斯内普匆忙离开了。  
“西里斯……？”哈利握住他手腕，他摆摆手。  
“邓布利多怎么能信任他呢？”布莱克问，更像问自己。

五年级之后的那个暑假发生了很多事情。西里斯没有回家——何止没有回家，他在毕业宴前，教师没到场时，当着全校人的面，走到斯莱特林长桌，对雷古勒斯说从此他不再是布莱克家的人，大半个斯莱特林站了起来，另一边格兰芬多全站了起来，詹姆给他吹口哨助威，一旁西弗勒斯全神贯注看着。雷古勒斯仍然坐在那里，“我想你清楚这意味着什么，西里斯——”他尽量平静地说，“我会帮你转告父母的。”  
西里斯于是返回格兰芬多长桌，他没有回头，也没什么好回头的。第二天在返回伦敦的火车上，西里斯接到了沃尔布加·布莱克发来的吼叫信——他一个咒语把它击飞到窗外，信件被气流切碎了。  
“干得漂亮！”詹姆伸手把西里斯的头发揉乱了，“嘿，假期想做什么？月亮脸和虫尾巴，你们什么时候来我家玩？我们四个可以在山谷周围转转！”  
“满月之后吧。”莱姆斯笑着说，西里斯摇头，“太没劲了！”  
“收到O.W.L.成绩单后我就能去找你们玩！”彼得说。  
“你不如先来找我们，”詹姆说，“等收到成绩单后再回家。”  
西里斯闲散地喝了口黄油啤酒（他们昨天去霍格莫德买的，莱姆斯还买了很多巧克力），想到已经没人会强迫他所有成绩考O，永远不用回到那座阴暗的老宅子里，更别提被强迫去参加食死徒晚宴和亲吻伏地魔恶心的袍角，他的心情就像是即将到来的夏日阳光。这快乐也得与另一个人分享，即使对方能感受到。  
他翻出了笔和纸，对詹姆说，“借我一下猫头鹰。”

  
二

西弗勒斯总觉得火车上的时间很难熬。来程时他希望尽快到达学校，回程时则是永远不要到家——他的确想念妈妈，但是他理智地清楚自己更思念霍格沃茨；他妈妈也是同样，比起思念他，更思念霍格沃茨。而且火车包厢内无法避开的社交也令他烦躁，同龄人多数的对话都幼稚浅薄。可这次来自连结另一头——他那个愚蠢的、做事永远不过脑子的灵魂伴侣——的快乐随着火车的行进而增长，西弗勒斯决定对他的室友们宽容一点，听他们做白日梦，讨论毕业后怎么才能成为食死徒。  
“但西弗勒斯已经找到方法了。”埃文·罗齐尔说，贪婪地看着西弗勒斯，“马尔福会向黑魔王介绍你，对吗？”  
“嗯……” 西弗勒斯故意拖长语气，让罗齐尔更急切地凑近，他才满意地压低声音，“据我所知，黑魔王是智慧且公正的。只要足够优秀，黑魔王肯定会将其纳入麾下。现在，”他站了起来，“恕我失陪片刻。”  
关上包厢门后西弗勒斯松了口气。之前他的确是一门心思想成为食死徒，但现在他在动摇——为了西里斯，为了他曾向西里斯许下的允诺。他不自觉地摸了摸嘴唇，才向车厢尾部走去。那里另有一个小群体等着他。  
“欢迎！西弗勒斯。”埃弗里以某种虚假的热情欢迎了西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯不失风度地向他点头示意，并在车厢门上另加一道静音咒和混淆咒，然后才坐下来。现在外面既看不见他们，也听不见他们。  
“考虑周全。”威尔克斯赞赏。埃弗里依旧假惺惺地微笑着，“这位是拉文克劳学院的小巴蒂·克劳奇，纯血统，”他向西弗勒斯介绍坐在他身旁的低年级男生，脸色苍白，眼中光芒狂热，“他父亲是魔法部官员巴蒂·克劳奇。巴蒂，这是西弗勒斯·斯内普，擅长黑魔法和魔药。”  
“擅长？埃弗里，他是魔药天才，别忘了他救了你多少次魔药课堂作业。”威尔克斯故作吃惊地补充。  
西弗勒斯和小巴蒂对视一眼，确认对方都明白当下情形。埃弗里的父亲是最早追随伏地魔的食死徒之一，所以埃弗里毕业就能成为核心，据说黑魔王对核心食死徒另有荣宠，卢修斯·马尔福毕业后，埃弗里就自封为这个预备食死徒小团体的领袖。威尔克斯看他不爽很久了，他帮西弗勒斯，既能怼埃弗里，也是为加入卢修斯那一派。而小巴蒂·克劳奇的父亲是魔法部官员，黑魔王一定会利用他的身份，打听魔法部的动向，所以他可以置身事外。但西弗勒斯判断小巴蒂·克劳奇是个狂热分子，狂热分子不会加入任何派系，他们认为内部争斗是对主人的不忠——就像贝拉特里克斯·布莱克。  
“我们来谈谈正事吧。”西弗勒斯制止了埃弗里和威尔克斯，“据说布莱克家族要向黑魔王正式效忠了。”  
“我知道。”埃弗里点头，“那个令人唾弃的叛徒西里斯一定是得到了这个消息，哼，他还是布莱克家族长子呢。布莱克家族肯定会将他除名，他不配姓布莱克，居然站在泥巴种和麻瓜那边。”  
当埃弗里不装腔作势时，威尔克斯还是会认同他的观点的，“在家族效忠前夕这么做，真为布莱克家丢脸。”  
小巴蒂·克劳奇没说话，他眼里光芒烧得更烈。  
“他的确是个混账。希望雷古勒斯·布莱克成为家族继承人，布莱克家族才能稍微挽回些尊严。”西弗勒斯应该骂两句西里斯，尤其是整个学校都知道也只知道他们不共戴天，不过是他将消息透露给西里斯的，这让他没办法多说什么。这可能是唯一的选择，西里斯肯定不会对黑魔王效忠，他父母又是真的会用夺魂咒控制自己儿子的人，让他知道总好过他被瞒在鼓里，然后被父母操控。  
“对，雷古勒斯才应该是布莱克家族继承人。”埃弗里赞同。  
一只猫头鹰飞在车窗外，小巴蒂将车窗开大些，让猫头鹰飞进来。它落在西弗勒斯面前的桌面上，伸出腿，让西弗勒斯解下系在上面的纸条。西弗勒斯不敢在这里看，他若无其事地放到衣袋里，猫头鹰飞走了。  
他们又聊了一会黑魔王的近期动态，小巴蒂对此了若指掌，西弗勒斯提醒自己要小心这个低年级，然后他就找个借口告辞，站起来时能感到纸条在衣袋里的沉重。  
直到走出十个包厢，来到两节火车的连接处时，西弗勒斯才掏出纸条，之前还鬼鬼祟祟地看了眼四周。他认出了那只猫头鹰属于詹姆·波特，所以纸条也果然是西里斯寄来的。  
“我知道你嫌我莽撞，但我就要这么做——我终于摆脱了这个该死的家庭了！暑假有时间吗？你住在哪？我来找你。”

三

等西里斯到了戈德里克山谷后，才想起来西弗勒斯没有猫头鹰，连忙把自己的猫头鹰斯芬克斯从笼子里放了出来。之前借了詹姆的猫头鹰，是因为担心在火车上被雷古勒斯认出来。  
“如果他不回信，啄他几下，不过你知道他脾气不好，千万别啄太狠。”西里斯叮嘱站在他手臂上的斯芬克斯，猫头鹰颇不耐烦地鸣叫几声，随后飞离房间。而外面的世界正对西里斯张开怀抱，他手臂撑着窗台，眺望斯芬克斯的背影与落日余辉消失在慢慢清晰的星光中。戈德里克山谷内，灯光一家接着一家的亮了起来，从他眼下，漫延至山阴处，初夏的风顺着进入窗户，西里斯深深吸气。  
一双手冷不丁地拍在西里斯肩膀上，“吃饭了！”詹姆满意地说。  
西里斯差点跳起来，“我被你吓得都不饿了。”他吐槽。“嘿，叉子，我想在月亮脸和虫尾巴来之前去找西弗勒斯——”  
话没说完，詹姆就绊到门槛，波特夫人问他怎么了，詹姆喊没事！才回头并扶了下差点掉下去的眼镜，低声说，“这个事实太惊人了，我还没完全消化呢。”  
“我也是。”西里斯同情地拍了拍詹姆，“但是我的进展比你顺利多了。”

波特夫妇对西里斯很好，将他看做另一个儿子。西里斯也真心喜爱他们，羡慕詹姆的家庭氛围。晚餐时每个人都愉快又放松，而不是被扼住喉咙的凝重与不快。西里斯想，如果他能选择自己的出身——可他不能选择。  
詹姆看了出来。晚餐后两个人在阳台玩噼里啪啦牌，戈德里克山谷安详得如同室外桃园，詹姆成功地把牌扔了出去，牌在半空爆炸，像场小型烟花，“但你现在离开了那里，以后我们可以一起环游世界！”  
“我也想！但我觉得，你每半月就忍不住回英国一次，去看莉莉·伊万斯。”  
詹姆笑着怼了下西里斯的肋骨，西里斯反击，几个回合后，两个人瘫在躺椅上大笑，边笑边揉肋骨。  
“你难道不会去找……斯内普？”詹姆问。  
西里斯收起了笑容，认真地想了想，“说不准。”他放下自己兴奋至不安的情绪，摸索连结另一端，除了下午时喜悦稍纵即逝，现在只有轻微厌倦。即使他们没有深入聊过这个话题，西里斯也知道，西弗勒斯的家庭也绝不是个快乐的避风港。  
詹姆坐起来，又抓起了茶几上的牌，“的确，谁能知道未来呢？所以我们先来打牌吧——”  
西里斯同意，三局之后斯芬克斯回来了，落在阳台的护栏上。西里斯急忙解下信，结果第一句就是：  
“你非要这样出风头吗？”  
詹姆凑过来，随便扫了眼，吃吃笑了起来，“哇哦，谁刚刚跟我说进展顺利的？”  
“他不让我暑假去找他。”西里斯把纸条揉成一团，扔到茶几上，斯芬克斯正在喝西里斯杯子里的水，纸团砸到了它的爪子，西里斯只好先去安抚斯芬克斯。  
詹姆想了一下，“不过你还是能给他写信，对吧？如果你在信件上施一个变形的追踪咒，就能找到他的地址了。”  
“我知道，但问题是他不想见我。为什么？”西里斯抱着斯芬克斯，闷闷不乐。

四

西弗勒斯并非不想在暑假见到西里斯，他只是没有做好准备。的确，他们过去将最恶劣的一面展现给彼此；可家庭是最痛苦的部分。西里斯有机会逃开了，但西弗勒斯没有这个机会。母亲到车站接他回家，说父亲病了。  
西弗勒斯与艾琳·斯内普同等冷漠地站在托比亚·斯内普的床前，注视着托比亚惨白、肥胖的身躯。他终于安静了，躺在床上，一动不动，半昏睡着，偶尔痛苦呻吟。天已经半黑，艾琳去点灯，剩下西弗勒斯一个人站在那里，流动的暗色中托比亚模糊不清，他只默默算着会有多少遗产。灯开了，托比亚发出一长声叹息，西弗勒斯移开眼睛，墙上褪色的黄灰壁纸已经开胶，他想，以后可以换成深绿色。  
离开前，艾琳给托比亚拉了拉被子。吃晚餐时，西弗勒斯提到了这点。  
“毕竟他要死了。”艾琳说。  
毕竟你们一同过了十六年。西弗勒斯在心底帮他妈妈补充。饭后他帮艾琳洗碗。艾琳又瘦了一圈，旧衣服挂在身上。西弗勒斯想问她，是否她的灵魂伴侣死后，她就一直这样浑浑噩噩？随便嫁给一个麻瓜，随便生个孩子，随便活着，消极等死。西弗勒斯突然不想和西里斯有更多接触了。  
“她是什么样的人？”西弗勒斯问。  
艾琳眼中光彩转瞬即逝，“不重要了。”她收好碗碟，关上橱柜。“你遇到了你的灵魂伴侣？”  
西弗勒斯说不出话，只点点头。  
艾琳终于笑了，“‘她’？”  
“是‘他’。”西弗勒斯有点脸红，艾琳不再笑了，“那就抓住他，别让他离开，也别让他死掉。”  
“他不会死的。”西弗勒斯说，“他太讨人厌了，死神都会讨厌他。”

  
除此之外，西弗勒斯想得更多——也许想得太多。布莱克家肯定不会再给西里斯一分钱，西弗勒斯计划把托比亚的遗产都留给艾琳，所以现在他和西里斯都是穷光蛋，毕业后要努力工作，现在要努力学习——这一刻他是真把加入食死徒甩在脑后。  
放假第四天，卢修斯来信请他去马尔福庄园做客，惊醒了钻研魔药的西弗勒斯，他才想起来，自己还没做选择。前一天西里斯也写了信，说他终于赢牌赢到烧了一撮波特引以为傲的头发，和他们如何在戈德里克山谷四周飞行。回信中，西弗勒斯随便嘲笑了几句波特的头发和他俩的无聊，现在又担心是否太刻薄。期末时，他们准备考试，没怎么见面，偶尔发发猫头鹰。而现在要等三个月，他们才能再见到彼此。现在是第四天，西弗勒斯已经在想他了。  
当然，他会去找莉莉；可伊万斯家要去旅行，庆祝佩妮·伊万斯初中毕业，七月才回来。他可以现在就写信给卢修斯，这样整个六月都可以在马尔福庄园研究魔药——  
艾琳敲了敲门，“西弗，我觉得你最好出来看看。”  
西弗勒斯将信件放回到书桌上。他打开门，惊在那里：门外除了艾琳，还有西里斯。西弗勒斯强忍着没甩上门，把自己藏在门后。  
“嗨西弗勒斯，想我了吗？”西里斯满怀期待地问。  
“我和他谈谈。”西弗勒斯对他妈妈说，伸手用力把西里斯拉进房间，随即锁上了门。他倚着门，抱臂瞪着西里斯，西里斯也看着他。  
——或者他应该躲起来，缩起来，装作自己不存在于世界上；或者他应该把这个房间、这座房子、蜘蛛尾巷，都砸得稀烂，掩盖自己的贫穷本质。  
气氛冷下来，过了好一会，西里斯才说，“原来你是真的不想见到我。”  
他不再笑了。西弗勒斯没心情去抚慰西里斯，“你为什么来？”他问，“你为什么来？”  
“我想见你。”  
“可我不希望在这里见到你！”西弗勒斯挥手，示意西里斯看这个房间。他将伪装揭开，向西里斯展示最真实的自己。贫穷。“我不想让你看到这个……你难道不明白吗？梅林，你会希望我看到布莱克老宅吗？——不，不一样，那至少是座宅子，我至少会喜欢那里的藏书。你看看这里，”他手指胡乱指着墙，床，和窗外，“你看到什么？”  
他们又都安静了。  
西弗勒斯的视线落在褪色的壁纸上，不去看西里斯，颜色从深绿色变成恶心的灰色。他甚至不再愤怒了；他们两个都很无力，虽然原因不同。西弗勒斯转身将掉漆的木桌上的信件收好，他不能让西里斯看到这些信件。西里斯仍在他背后打量着房间，羞耻涌上西弗勒斯心头，但他转瞬又压下去。这就像他又穿上父亲的旧衣服，在霍格沃茨特快里寻找一个包厢。他当然知道西里斯看到了什么：贫穷。房间的每一立方都挤满了贫穷。床单洗得很旧，泛着毛边，还有补丁。所有的家具都掉漆了。行李箱挤在衣柜上。坩埚因为没有地方摆放，只能堆在角落。书柜塞不下所有的书，有几摞放在地上，让空间更拥挤。西弗勒斯深深吸气，努力让自己平静下来——这让来自不远处工厂的发苦的废气更清晰了。  
西里斯站在房间中央，“又怎么样？你知道我不在意。”  
“但我在意。”


	4. 下部 5-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五更于20201006  
> 六更于20201013  
> 七更于20201019

五.

西弗勒斯转过身，对西里斯重复道，“但我在意。”  
——我还是想要那些你所有不在意的东西。出身带来的慵懒、优雅和自信。家世。社会地位。法国亲戚。在古灵阁堆积成山的金子。家养小精灵成排的脑袋。满墙的先祖画像。家族树上被烧焦的名字。至少三个世纪的魔法藏书。维多利亚时期的木质家具。迷宫似的宅邸。枝状水晶吊灯下纯银餐具温润光泽，不像黑夜里麻瓜工厂的照明射灯只会砸碎一切梦境。我想用这些东西将自己缝合完整。你能做到吗？  
“西弗勒斯——”  
“证明给我看。”  
——你怎么可能不在意这一处空气发灰发臭的麻瓜工厂区。麻瓜社会削减的工人福利让这里陷入绝望，街头垃圾桶里酒瓶的数量与日俱增，街头巷尾越来越频繁的打架声。只有永远肥大、不合身的衣服像贫穷一样包裹着我。你怎么可能不在意我身处的绝境。  
“证明给我看。”西弗勒斯对西里斯张开双手。  
证明你真的不在意。证明你爱我。证明你愿意给我微弱如星光的希望。  
西里斯犹豫了片刻，说，“我没有经验。”他走近一步，西弗勒斯从他眼神里看出火一样的执着；然后伸出右手，轻柔撩开西弗勒斯脸颊旁垂下的头发。“如果你不喜欢，一定要跟我说。”  
他亲上了西弗勒斯的嘴唇。

之前他们只有些实验和玩闹性质的吻，没有深入过。这次他们都下了决心。西弗勒斯用力地咬西里斯的嘴唇，他感受到了相同的刺激和隐约的疼痛，在出血前西里斯就蛮横地用舌头阻止了他。当这个吻中止的时候，西弗勒斯深深吸进了一口空气，而西里斯的胸膛也微微起伏着。西里斯的手仍然扣在西弗勒斯的枕部，手指紧紧抓着他的头发；西弗勒斯觉得自己的脖子发酸。但他只是紧紧抓住西里斯的衣领，以相同的力度亲西里斯，同时扯着他往床上一倒。  
他们就这样陷入了西弗勒斯那张破旧的单人木板床和打着补丁的床单里，床发出令人牙酸的呻吟。西里斯撑起身，好笑又无奈地看了西弗勒斯一眼，蹬掉了鞋。他的鞋飞了出去，掉到了坩埚里。听到那声闷响的西弗勒斯伸头去看自己的坩埚，可是西里斯将他拉了回来，把他拉回了毫无章法的亲吻之中。  
他们用舌头交锋，这样软这样滑的肌肉也可以这样致命，致命到让西里斯满面发红。西弗勒斯知道自己也是这样，但西里斯这么近，近得他们的脸贴在一起，烧着相同的激情；近到他觉得西里斯更英俊了，他突然想抓伤西里斯的脸，又根本舍不得。手指也紧紧抓着西里斯的头发，绝望地抬胯磨蹭西里斯。  
西里斯感受到了他一闪而过的嫉妒。“不要害怕。”他贴着西弗勒斯耳语，含住了后者的耳朵。他会吃掉我。西弗勒斯突然想。  
“不要害怕生活本身。”  
西弗勒斯没有说话。西里斯错会了他的意思。也许也没有错会。他不想以语言回答，而是用动作替代，隔着裤子去揉西里斯的阴茎。刺激对他们两个立竿见影。西里斯放开了西弗勒斯的耳朵，深深吐气，毫不示弱地还击。  
这像是按下了开关，很快他们的手都伸进了对方的裤子，却都急得没时间脱掉衣服，仿佛这是战场上的临阵退缩。裤子掉了一半，边缘勒着手腕，可谁也不想放慢节奏，只顾着磨着对方，感受连结与自身的快乐。衣服锁链般绑住了他们；最后他们都发着热发着汗，射在了裤子里面。  
西里斯抽出了手，也不管自己正满手精液，黏糊糊地蹭了蹭西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯沉浸在一种飘飘然的宁静之中，他站起来，从桌子上拿了纸巾，抽出来一叠后把剩下的丢给西里斯。  
“我们就不能用魔咒吗？”西里斯不情愿地说。  
西弗勒斯擦净了后瞥他一眼，“欢迎来到麻瓜世界。”  
——欢迎来到我出身的世界。

六.

“欢迎，欢迎来到格里莫广场12号。”布莱克咧开嘴，像一条择人而噬的恶犬，“你喜欢这里吗？”  
最后还是布莱克先开口了。假如当年他们能有一个幸福快乐的结局——但是没有，也不可能有。斯内普是一个彻头彻尾的野心家。欲望是他成长的养料，而他愿亲手将一切都摆上祭台。他把布莱克当年的真心当成了条件，一番比较后，发现这还是没有伏地魔开出的条件诱人，于是毫不留恋地成为了食死徒。权势，地位，名望。这就是西弗勒斯·斯内普，他恶劣又自卑地计算着一切。邓布利多怎么能信任他呢？  
“看看这里。”布莱克低语，“这是你所梦想的一切吗？”  
厨房尚未完成清扫，淤积十余年的尘土和油垢凝满了天花板，克利切充满敌视的眼神自角落里窥视着他们，曾经悬挂在一楼正厅那盏华贵的水晶枝形吊灯已经摇摇欲坠，这房子里的每幅画像都在诅咒西里斯·布莱克，诅咒他的所作所为，诅咒他将如此多的麻种带入此地。没有咒语维持湿度的书籍开始腐烂，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘成了狐媚子的天堂，大宅内门窗紧闭，密不透风，死去的记忆在里面发臭发烂。  
“你喜欢吗？”布莱克问。是的，这是他仅有的一切了；说来讽刺，这正是斯内普当年所追求的，古灵阁中的大笔财富，一个头衔，一座豪宅，所有这些毫无意义的物质，布莱克将它们全部推到斯内普面前，让他看它们的腐烂。  
斯内普一直在用大脑防御术锁住了情感和表情，但布莱克觉得至少他还强了不少，始终站在长桌的另一端，拒绝逃跑。  
“你想说什么？”他咬着牙问。  
“要喝点酒吗？”布莱克问，召唤来了空了半瓶的葡萄酒和两只水晶杯子，“这是雷古勒斯按照我的品味买的。他离开这里前，有预谋地将酒窖里填满了我爱喝的酒，然后再也没回来过。”  
“这就是你总喝酒的原因？缅怀你的兄弟？”  
这刺痛了布莱克，“不，我是想看酒精是否能软化你无可救药的铁石心肠。”他随意倒了半杯，然后让杯子飞到斯内普旁边。原来就算是他，也会为持续地与命运抗争感到疲惫。  
斯内普没有接那杯酒。“正如你所说过的，我没有心。”  
布莱克已经灌完了他那一杯。“你为什么在这里，斯内普？”  
“——你是指站在这里听你自怨自艾吗？”  
“邓布利多为什么相信你？”布莱克冰一样的视线从水晶杯边缘切过去，“凤凰社中的其他人可以因为邓布利多而相信你，可我不能。你做了什么，西弗勒斯·斯内普？”  
“因为我良心发现了。”斯内普开始假笑，“布莱克，只是我的心从来都与你无关。我现在得去为卢平熬制狼毒药剂了。”  
对着斯内普转身离开的背影，布莱克怒极反笑，“如果我发现你其实是伏地魔那边的人，”斯内普停住了脚步，听布莱克继续说，“我会杀了你的。”  
“——我们当年已经这么做了，不是吗？”  
斯内普没有回头，消失在了阴暗的楼梯间之中。

七

自欺欺人这套把戏没人能比斯内普玩得更好。布莱克感受到自己的心脏开始疼痛——不是他的，而是斯内普的。也许大脑封闭术可以藏住一部分情绪，但他永远也掩盖不了灵魂伴侣的连接，而连接证明了斯内普有心，他也会为自己的言行感到痛苦。布莱克宁可他没有。  
布莱克等了一会，听到斯内普的脚步声消失在楼上，就知道他离开了这栋房子。斯内普会在哪里熬制狼毒药剂？蜘蛛尾巷吗？布莱克在逃狱后还真的去了一趟蜘蛛尾巷。斯内普不在家，他那时候只知道斯内普在邓布利多的庇佑下被判无罪，即使阿兹卡班里还能出声的食死徒都在大声咒骂斯内普，虽然他们很快都死了。布莱克当时只在那里静静听着。命运在他们身上开了一个多大的玩笑啊。他缩在牢房里，抱着腿想。也许他有罪，也许斯内普有罪，也许他们都有罪，也许他们都无罪。一直以来，他都想：如果斯内普真的有罪，他愿意做审判者，在战场上杀了对方，而不是在阿兹卡班里腐烂。他那时已经提不起兴趣继续恨斯内普了；而离开阿兹卡班后，他同时也被连接另一端传来的鲜活情绪击中，原来爱和恨在他心里还可以这么鲜明，而不是麻木的执着和疯狂。  
他拿了斯内普没喝的那杯酒，上楼去找卢平。

布莱克从来没想过格里莫广场12号会归他所有。但他应该是世界上第二个确定雷古勒斯死讯的人，那时候他就知道了这宅子最后会落在他手里。当年他对这宅子的计划是砸烂后烧个精光，这里承载了太多痛苦的记忆了；现在就连走在台阶上，他都会感到反胃。墙纸颜色为房屋闲置太久而发乌，配得上这宅子阴气森森和压抑的氛围。好在现在这里至少派上了用场。而且，他很久没跟这么多人聊天了。  
亚瑟·韦斯莱和莫丽·韦斯莱一起从二楼走了出来。是亚瑟先看到了他，“你好啊，西里斯。”  
“你好，亚瑟。莱姆斯在书房里吗？哈利呢？”  
亚瑟点点头，“莱姆斯一直在书房里，现在小客厅空出来了。哈利和孩子们在楼上。”他挠了挠头发，似乎在想还应该说什么，凤凰社里所有人都在适应当年的真相。莫丽自然地接过对话，“现在得开始准备午饭了。”她说，“要吃饭的人还真是不少。斯内普留下来吃午饭吗？”  
“你知道他永远不会留下来吃饭的，莫丽。”布莱克说，“人要是多起来，他就宁可溺死在坩埚里。”  
“好吧。”莫丽说，“对了，饭前不要喝太多酒精，那会影响食欲的。”她养育了太多子女，所以会无意识地关心周围人，“你真的应该多吃一点。”  
“我会努力的。”布莱克说，“回见。”

布莱克早上也没吃太多，饥饿反而使他精力充沛；他已经习惯了。位于二楼的书房正开着门，卢平坐在桌前，正看着一份地图，表情有些发愁。  
“中午好啊，大脚板，我闻到你了。”卢平抬起头，“明天就是满月了，现在我能分辨和记住这栋房子里的所有气味。”  
“那积了灰的窗帘和地毯对你太不友好了，试过一次之后，我都抗拒在这里变形了。”布莱克说，“斯内普去给你熬药了。他大概很享受能借此拿捏我们的感觉。要来杯酒吗？如果你不介意饭前饮酒。”  
卢平接过杯子，“至少我喝了这杯，能让你少喝一点。你跟斯内普聊过了吗？”  
他之前告诉了卢平当年的事情，卢平反应远没有当年詹姆的剧烈，他只是说：这解释了很多。  
解释了什么？布莱克当时问他。  
卢平摇了摇头。布莱克这才意识到他们已经不是当年的少年了，即使布莱克的变化很少；卢平更经常以沉默和叹息回答对话。他们都经受了时间的残酷。布莱克希望自己能拥有那十二年，可是时间不会重来，所有的选择也不会重来。  
“我跟他聊过了。没什么用。对我们两个都没什么用。”布莱克说，“你要是喜欢这种酒，拿一瓶回去吧。”  
“不了，我可能来不及喝。过段时间，我就要去找狼人们，问他们是否愿意加入凤凰社。”卢平点了点桌子上的地图，“这上面标出了他们的活动路线和范围。”  
“让他们加入凤凰社？邓布利多可真是乐观啊。”  
“我们总要心怀希望的，无论这希望多渺茫。”卢平将地图收好，用咒语将喝光的杯子送到厨房，“还有多久开饭？”  
布莱克看了眼书房的落地钟，“还有一刻钟十二点，与我一同去看看哈利？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. 爱情不是万能灵药  
> 


End file.
